A High Dance
by HappyPNF
Summary: Phineas meets his ultimate dilemma: facing Isabella and a dance. Will he be able to muster the courage? (BTW, the gang are 15 now. Phineas and Ferb know Perry is with OWCA.) Supports Phinbella and partial Ferbechen. Mostly Phineas POV. Rated T for language and my paranoia.
1. A new day

*****Hey there, this is my first stab at a fanfic, so just bear with me (South Park won't be large part of the plot, this is a Phineas and Ferb fanfic after all and I don't think I need to be rated M for any reason. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.) All PNF characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. All South Park characters belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.*****

It was another bright sunny day in Danville. At 7AM sharp a certain red haired boy shouted, "Come on Ferb, wake up, today is our first day of high school!" Ferb just snorted and turned. The red haired boy threw a pillow at Ferb's head, which elicited a rather annoyed, "Good morning Phineas, but you know it's another half an hour before the bus is here?" "Yeah but don't we want to be early? Come on Ferb, this is the FIRST day of high school! Imagine new atmosphere and endless possibilities that await us!" Ferb and Phineas changed and strolled down the stairs, greeted by Linda saying, "Boys, first day of high school is here, are you guys excited?" "Yes mom! We cannot wait!" A stoic Ferb did a thumbs up. A few minutes later, steaming hot plates of eggs and bacon were served for the brothers (and parents of course). "Five more minutes Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed and they both quickly bolted the breakfast. Just with a minute to spare, the inventing duo were ready for their first day at Danville High.

Waiting outside at the designated area, they were soon met with the rest of the gang. Most importantly to Phineas though, was when he heard the usual catchphrase "Whatcha doin?" from Isabella.

"Hey there Isabella, we are just waiting for the bus."

"You know what classes you are taking? Here is my schedule."

"Hmm, looks like we have the same classes. Looks like actually Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford are having the same classes too."

Isabella looked pleased, but Phineas was still oblivious as usual.

"Yeah so I get to be with my nerd!" exclaimed Buford.

"Well, it looks like maybe today is a wedgie free day." replied Baljeet.

"What did you say nerd?"

"Oh nothing, just nothing." Baljeet said quickly.

"Hey guys, the bus is here!"

They boarded the bus which was full of talking and gossiping students that were taking their first minutes into Danville High. The gang just sat wherever was empty and to the luck of Isabella, Phineas sat with nobody (Ferb was behind him, fully knowing Isabella's crush on Phineas). Isabella took a seat next to Phineas and just waited in a somewhat awkward silence. After a while, Phineas said, "Hmm… I wonder where the smell of vanilla is coming from. It smells so good!"

Isabella sniffed and asked, "Do you mean my new shampoo?"

"Yeah it seems like it, can't get enough of it."

Isabella blushed, but knew this wouldn't amount to anything.

"Well it looks like we are here guys, welcome to the first day of Danville High!" exclaimed Phineas.


	2. Irony Irving

The bus screeched to a halt in front of the school and the teenagers promptly exited the bus and entered the school. Teenagers milled about, getting used to their new surroundings and finding their lockers. The gang were luckily in the same area, and somehow, my locker and Isabella's locker were only a couple lockers away. But those lockers were so easy to bust and were so small… I know what I am going to do today!

RIIIINNNGGG! The tardy bell rang.

Crap. I need to run! Well, luckily AP English was the first class and was also rather close to the lockers. It was a normal boring class, and all the while, I just stared at the most amazing friend I could ever have (luckily, Isabella is just in front of me). Wait, wait Phineas, no way is Isabella going to catch you looking like that! Suppressing a blush, I started to concentrate on the assignment; a 10 page book report due at end of Friday. I guess this is a kick start for the year! After some more classes and piles of homework, it was lunch. Before even getting to enter the cafeteria though, there was a large poster for boys invite dance. Not that it mattered now, but I need to work up some courage to ask Isabella. Maybe after all these years, I should go to a dance after all. But I don't want to lose her friendship… PHINEAS JUST GET SOME LUNCH, my mind screamed. I then felt a tug on my shirt. It was Isabella.

"Phineas, you know in a month they are having a dance right? Do you already have someone in mind? Because **I** know the person I want to be with and he is right here." Isabella asked with a rather flirty tone at the end. (Irving pops out of nowhere next to Isabella)

WHAT?! Isabella is going to the dance with Irving?! No, no, no, this is not good. But I put my signature smile and replied, "I haven't thought of it yet…I-I need to go."

And I promptly pop into the cafeteria to simmer my frustration.

Meanwhile… Isabella POV

"Phineas had to do it again and again, wait a second, Irving how did you get here?!" Oh no, that was probably why Phineas left in a hurry *facepalm*.

"Oh sorry, I though you wanted to go to the dance, well I better get going." (Irving "mysteriously" disappears)

Why does everything have to be sooo complicated!

Phineas POV

Yeah, now you know your best friend is now going out with a fan of your creations. How nice is that? Well, lunch isn't helping at all; actually I don't have much of an appetite. To top it off, Isabella was not sitting with us today. Ferb must have noticed though because he gave me a stare and asked, "What is the problem?"

"Nothing Ferb, just thinking things through."

"Do you mind telling me what's bothering brother?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

I didn't mean to snap at my brother like that, but this is not a normal situation. He must have gotten the point though (and the rest of the gang) and we ate in silence. We finished lunch and finished the rest of our classes (avoiding Isabella in the meantime), but before we left the school, I felt a yank on my shirt. It was Ferb.

"You are to tell me now what is bothering you because you haven't gotten a single idea or word after lunch."

"No, I…" Ferb cut me off.

"I am your brother and I know you long enough something is bothering you and you are scratching your ear (oops!)."

"Ferb, I am just having some time to think, something I haven't done in a long time."

"Whatever you say brother, just remember, I will be here to help." Ferb places a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, you always know how to comfort me. Well, let's get going"

"PHINEAS, Phineas, where have you been?" asked Isabella.

Ferb promptly walked out, leaving Phineas and Isabella at the lockers. An 11th grade football player comes by and asks Phineas, "Hey, do you mind if I talk to Isabella for a bit?"


	3. Advice

"No problem."

"Hey, you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Sorry, but I already have someone." Isabella replied.

"Oh ok, see you around." Replied the football player and he left.

"So Isabella, who are you going to the dance with?" I asked.

"It's a secret, and I need to wait for him to ask. But he has been so oblivious that he hasn't asked me out yet."

"Oh ok, I wish you luck."

"One thing though, it is NOT Irving."

"Goodbye Isabella."

And I promptly left; a little bit giddy knowing that it wasn't Irving Isabella wanted to go to the dance with. While I was walking rather absentmindedly, I bumped into my rather irritated brother. A glare and an eyeroll was what greeted me.

"So did you ask her yet?"

I guess that why he is my brother, knowing almost everything that is going through my mind.

"No, not… Wait, what?"

"I said did you ask her yet?"

"Ask who?"

"Isabella, and I am not an idiot, I saw her asking you and Irving was there. You left in a hurry and the rest of the day you were withdrawn and avoided Isabella, which tells me what you are thinking."

"Ok fine, it's just that I don't know who Isabella is asking for the dance and I don't know if I can ask her out for the dance. This is my very first dance, if you want me to go, Isabella is probably my best option. Problem is, there are literally half the guys at school that would die to be with her; I just don't seem fit to compete. Look at me, a triangle headed freak, how would I compare to those guys?"

"Brother, you are the most innocent, caring, and fun-loving guy out there that would enamor anybody's heart, and I know Isabella would love for you to ask her out for the dance. Just ask her, I am sure she won't put you down."

"But what about my friendship with Isabella? I don't want to lose her and she already has a guy in mind who needs to ask her out. How could I ask if she already has a certain guy on her mind?"

"Just trust me, ask her out."

"I just don't know! This stuff is just so confusing and is giving me a headache! I got to do something else. That's why I skipped every other dance, just pure drama! Hey, where's Perry?"

Oh wait Perry was sitting outside.

"Nevermind Ferb."

Ferb POV

I wonder how an extraordinary inventor with such creativity and positive thinking be crumbled into a nervous wreck because of a dance. I have to stop wondering or else I could die from laughing! Isabella loves him to death and would be really pleased if he asked, but looks like he just has a thick skull. At least he is moving in the right direction.

Phineas POV

I decided I need to leave this question behind and focus on getting my homework done. Man, homework laid out for the week already for the first day of school? Baljeet gonna love this.

Nobody POV

So there in Phineas and Ferb's room, the brothers diligently worked out the homework assignments given to them. Ferb's phone beeped and he checked the message. It was from Gretchen.

"So are we set for Satuday at 8 dear?

"Yes Gretchen."

Phineas POV

I was working on my homework when Ferb's phone buzzed. He is going out with Gretchen lately, which didn't surprise me when he said he is going on Saturday. Looks like every Saturday was going to be an empty day now. He has been going out with her ever since Vanessa moved last year to New York. Well, at least he is happy and moved off from her, I am not at all jealous about his relationship. Maybe a bit, but how do I proceed to ask Isabella out for the dance? Wait wait wait Phineas! This is not the creative, optimistic, and determined Phineas, this is a Phineas scared of just a dance! But after all, it is Isabella, she is not just another girl, she is the most charming, cute, and awesome girl I ever met. But a lot of guys see her as such too. Just give it a rest I guess, after all, the dance is a month away. Maybe in the meantime I can figure out who this mysterious oblivious guy that Isabella likes. Why is Ferb already asleep? It is eleven?! I think these thoughts are going a little too far, I got to go to sleep.

No POV

The next day went as usual, "Whatcha doin'" and the "Hey Isabella" and the "Hey, where's Perry? There you are Perry." It was lunch again when Isabella decided to give Phineas another stab.

Phineas POV

I felt someone tug my shirt again. It was Isabella. Before she said anything, I asked,

"Hey Isabella, how did the assignments come along? Need help?"

"They went fine, but I have a question."

"What?"

"Did you pick anyone yet for the dance?"

"No, I haven't thought about it yet."

"Well, just remember, I am still waiting for this very oblivious guy to ask me out."  
(A quite obese teen happened to walk by in a red shirt with a blue beanie.)

The teen said, "Aren't you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?"

"Yeah, but if you are asking about the dance, no, I will be taken."

"Well, I never wanted to ask, I don't want to go with no Jewish ho! Oh yeah, my name is Cartman."

"What the? Go away!"

A guy in a brown jacket with a blue hat having a red poofball on top along with a guy in a green hat and an orange jacket appeared. The guy in the orange jacket said, "Cartman lay it off!"

Cartman replied, "Why do I need to listen to you Kahl?"

Kyle replies, "Because she didn't do anything, now let's get some lunch."

"Screw you Kahl, I am going home… or getting lunch first."

By that time, I was just ready to beat the crap out of this Cartman kid. Who the hell is he to think he can say all of these things? My faced just burned up, but I calmed myself down, looks like there are some kids that are keeping that racist guy off of us. Wait, how did I get so angry? I never felt this way before. I guess to protect my best friend.

"Well Isabella, I think we need to grab some lunch."

"The next time that guy comes, I think he will get a taste of what a Fireside Girl can do!"

A rather normal meal was out (Baljeet working on Buford's assignments in exchange for bully free day, Ferb being stoic, Isabella chatting with her friends, and I am sketching the idea for the lockers.) Out of nowhere, a flash outside was so bright, I got temporarily blinded as I was facing the windows in the cafeteria. The next thing I see is parts strewn about and an orange parka badly burnt outside.

"Oh my God, Normbot killed Kenny!" cried the guy in the brown jacket.

"You Bastards!" shouted Kyle (or what I deduce is Kyle).

The rest of the cafeteria didn't seem to mind and resumed eating and gossiping. Well, it didn't seem important anyways. Back to the qualm about lockers…

And another school day passed without much significance. That guy in a brown jacket though went up to me at my locker and said, "Sorry about Cartman earlier man, I really apologize about that. You see, he is mentally unstable and likes to be that way, but he doesn't really mean it."

"Thanks, but just keep him out of the way please, anyways, what's your name? I'm Phineas Flynn."

"Nice to meet you Phineas. I am Stan Marsh."

A girl appears with a pink beret and a light purple jacket came by and asked Stan, "Did you choose anyone to go to the dance with yet?"

"Oh umm, not yet Wendy, I need to get some help from Phineas. Oh yeah, Phineas this is Wendy Testaburger. Wendy, that is Phineas Flynn."

"Oh you're that awesome kid that makes summer great? Cool, nice to meet you. Anyways, let me know Stan, because I am waiting."

I see Wendy leave, which left Stan and I standing there. I asked Stan,

"Looks like you want to ask Wendy out right?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you because it appears you have some troubles yourself."

"Am I that obvious?"

"It is especially if the whole school notices Isabella tagging along with you everywhere and you are not asking."

"I see, but do you think she likes me?"

"Hell yeah, anyone can see that! Why not ask her out?"

"Well, I have been hesitant, and I don't know if it is right to dance with my best friend."

"Do you care for her?"

"Ummm..."

"What did you give her on her birthday?"

"The best birthday bash the world has ever seen."

"Then stop right there, you do care for her. Why not just ask her out? What is the worst, she turns you down, but you are still friends."

"I guess so, well, you ask Wendy out and see how it goes."

"Me ask? Nah, no problem, we always go. It just seems more formal to ask."

"Cool for you, see you later then. By the way, who's Kenny?"

"Don't worry, you will see, he dies all the time for some reason."

Ok, that was probably the most awkward discussion I have had in some time. Not only is it about Isabella, it is about that weird incident. I need to keep my emotions and ear scratching in check because apparently, most people I asked including my brother are all cheering me on to ask Isabella out. But somehow, I never felt this way before. A sort of attraction to her beauty, her wonderful catch line, her wonderful curv… NO NO Phineas, don't think like that! But I don't feel like asking her yet. After all, the last dozen dances I didn't ask Isabella nor did she ask me. Maybe I should have paid attention to see who she was going out with.

**A/N: For this story, this is mainly Phineas' POV. South Park will NOT be a major influence on plot (this is probably the first and last time Cartman is mentioned in this story).  
**

**Pairings so far: Ferb has gotten over Vanessa already and is going with Gretchen (not that I don't like Ferbnessa, but how can you date someone 5 years older than you especially if you're a kid?) Isabella may not have a boyfriend yet and Phineas certainly does not have a girlfriend yet. Buford is going out with Milly and Baljeet is going out with Ginger. **

**Let me know what you think, read and review. I have some projects to work on, so I might not update for a couple days.  
**


	4. Overboard

A/N: I finished my projects early, so I am getting a marathon before the week. After tomorrow, most likely it will be next weekend before I update.

Phineas POV

The week wheezed by and there wasn't anything much to note besides more assignments and myself running in circles about the dance. Not literally, but I think you get my point. It was the end of Friday, and everyone was going TGIF and surviving the first week of high school. It was actually pretty easy; there was more work, but also more ideas and knowledge to play around with; exactly what I need. Of course, the dance was still looming with three weeks left to go. Darn it, it is just clouding my thinking and creativity! I am still stuck on my locker idea and Ferb is starting to notice that I am not acting right. I just need to say these 9 magical words, "Will you go to the dance with me Isabella?" But no, it is just too hard. I freeze up, I get nervous, and the conversation ends nowhere near I want it. I just don't know how Isabella will react to this.

Flashback yesterday afterschool at the lockers:

_"Hey Isabella, did the boy ask you out yet?"_

_"Nope!"_

"Umm, that's too bad, I hope he asks you out soon."

_"Yeah, but he's so oblivious, he doesn't even bother going to any dance."_

_"You never know, just keep trying, and remember, CARPE DIEM!" _

_A blonde I don't know walks by and asks, "Hey Phineas, want to go to the dance?"_

"Sorry, I already have a partner (scratching my ear at the same time)."

_"Oh ok, see you around."_

_Isabella just gives me a blank stare._

_'What? I don't know what else to say!"_

_Isabella just face palmed and muttered something and left._

_I seriously don't know what girls want, this is just complicated!_

End Flashback

It just seems like I cannot do this every seemingly simple task, maybe I will…

"Earth to Phineas?! HELLO!"

"Oh umm, hi Isabella."

"Are you alright? You are just staring at your locker for the last 5 minutes and everyone left already."

"Yeah, just thinking."

Now I really curse my hand, which is right now scratching the heck out of my ear.

"You know you're lying right Phineas? You are scratching pretty hard there."

"Nothing, well, I better get going."

I quickly slam the locker and I would rather say sprinted out the doors of the school with Isabella right behind me yelling, "Wait up, something is really bugging you and you are not a good liar."

Before I could reply, my brother was still here at the front of the school, rather scratched up and having love bites all over. Oh yeah, I think I know why…

Flashback from this morning:

_"Hey Ferb, mind if you look over these blueprints? "_

_Ferb had a curt nod and promptly scanner the blueprints. A thumbs up was all I needed._

_"Great, you think you can make enough for us and the gang?"_

_Another nod._

_"Great Ferb, then I know…"_

_Before I can even finish saying my catchphrase, a huge gang of girls were coming right at us. I was quickly yanked by Isabella and poor Ferb was left to fend himself by backing away slowly, until he hit a tree. _

_"Ferb, let's get this project done later, looks like you have some business to deal with."_

_"Yes, yes I do."_

_Shrieks from the girls was all I could hear after that. Welcome to Ferb's new pseudo-club; attracting nearly every female student on campus. Except for Isabella of course. She quickly tugged me to the school saying, "You owe me one right there Flynn."_

_"Thanks, don't know what could have happened there."_

"I can't possibly let my crush get pummeled by th…"

"Wait, did you say "crush?""

_"No no, I meant you getting crushed by that crowd you know? Uhh… I need to go."_

_That was awkward. I guess I heard wrong. _

End Flashback

Don't get me wrong, I am popular (being the brother of Ferb and being the famed Flynn-Fletcher duo helps along with a 4.0 and playing in varsity sports). I just don't really want _that_ particular type of attention.

Isabella didn't really react to seeing Ferb in his current state. What do you expect after all? In the time we stood on the sidewalk, Buford came along.

"Hey Dinnerbell, you finally did it?"

I then noticed that I was holding hands with Isabella. I quickly let go and my cheeks immediately heated up.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, you and OWWW! What was that for man?"

I whispered, "Don't say a thing." I then directed Buford's attention to Ferb.

"Yo Ferbo, what happened man?" asked Buford.

"Nothing."

"It certainly looks like you got smothered Ferbo, you might want to hurry on home because they're coming again."

Sure enough, another wave of girls were fast approaching and the only thing we all thought was RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (No, not really, but I think I will ruin my chance with Isabella and nobody is going to want to be flattened like a pancake).

Ferb as a calm man of action conjured up three hoverboards, which meant one of us had to share a hoverboard. I decided that I would go along with Ferb, but he already sped off and Buford was gone too. That left me only to go with Isabella. Boy, this is going to be awkward, but I would rather go then get mobbed. I held tight to Isabella as we hovered off, glad to see the mob as only a tiny speck. The whole time was just an awkward silence except for the low humming of the hoverboard. About halfway, I started to feel Isabella slump and I opened my eyes to see that Isabella was knocked out cold. Quickly, I stopped the hoverboard. There in the middle of sidewalk was a hoverboard, me, and an unconscious Isabella. It was already awkward as it was and now, I think it is a whole new level of awkwardness. Standing here wasn't going to help, so I shook her and hollered her name, but she was still out cold. Having no other options, I retrieved the hoverboard and stored it in my pocket (Ferb made a device to store much larger objects so we could lug more things around) and lifted Isabella up to start the trek back home. Boy this was awkward and yes, I have a right to say awkward as many times as I want.

It was tiring, but our summer projects and being on the soccer team sure helped a lot for this situation. My arms were starting to burn and my brain was running like crazy thinking how Isabella got knocked out. After what felt like a fiery eternity, I reached the front lawn of her house. Laying Isabella on the grass, I waited until Isabella stirred and opened her eyes, looking first at me, then looking around. Instantly, her face turned into a red tomato.

"Are you ok Isabella? You got knocked out for a long time."

In a rather dreamy voice, I heard her scream, "YES!"

"Umm, Isabella, are you alright? You're burning up."

She looked around and froze asking,

"Phineas, where are we?"

"At your home."

"How did I get here?"

"You passed out halfway, so I had to…"

It was my turn to have a red face, and I had a wave of nervousness flow through me. I saw her look semi-mortified and simply stated, "T-Thanks Phineas, I-I should get going."

And she ran inside her home and shut the door. That didn't go too well, but I wasn't really shocked at her reaction. I probably would have done the same maybe worse. I hope this doesn't shoot down my chance with her going to the dance though. I can never seem to understand girls.

Rewind back to beginning in Isabella POV

Isabella POV

Great the mob was getting closer, now what? As always, Phineas and Ferb have a solution; hoverboards! Wait a minute, there was four of us, but only three hoverboards? Not the time to think though, so I hopped on one and waited for the rest to leave. Ferb and Buford immediately left, leaving me and Phineas. Wait, Phineas is without a hoverboard? Yay, this might be the chance Isabella! I saw him nervously look around and seeing no choice, hopped onto my hoverboard and just hugged me. A little surprised, I just started the hoverboard and sped away from the mob. After leaving them as a speck, I noticed he was still hanging on to me tightly. No, no Isabella, this is not the time for Phineasland! Despite the awkward situation, just pure bliss flowed through me as my crush held onto me tight and I just slipped into Phineasland no matter what my brain was screaming about.

I remembered seeing Phineas carrying me through beautiful valleys full of flowers, unicorns, rainbows, and bliss when all of a sudden, I saw only Phineas. I heard him ask,

"Isabella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!"

I saw everything disappear and get replaced with a tired looking Phineas. I heard him say,

"Umm, Isabella, are you alright? You're burning up."

Wait a minute, we were on the hoverboard right? Why am I laying down in a lawn? Isn't that my house? Oh crap, I went to Phineasland then didn't I? I needed to confirm though.

"Phineas, where are we?"

"At your home."

I started to think that he did carry me as in my dream. I blushed at the thought.

"How did I get here?"

"You passed out halfway, so I had to…"

Hearing him say was enough for me to see my dream was partially reality. Phineas actually carried me home! It was like a dream come true (yeah literally)! I saw him starting to blush and I knew I had to leave before this could get any more awkward.

"T-Thanks Phineas, I-I should get going."

And I promptly left him for my safe refuge; my bedroom. I nearly squealed in joy, my crush had hugged me (even though it was forced) and even cared enough to carry me home! I don't know, but maybe Phineas was starting to take my hints. I couldn't wait to text Gretchen about this, but how was she going to react when I told her I tried to move to another guy already?

Back to Phineas...

Phineas POV

I must have been really tired because by the time I slid myself to our backyard, I just slipped into a deep sleep. Not too long after, I heard a whirring noise and I got in for a surprise: being tickled in the most sensitive areas by a tickling machine my brother made.

"HAHAHAHA, FE-HAHAHAHAHAH, -RB-HAHAHAHA, STOP-HAHAHAHA, IT-HAHAHAHA!"

The tickling stopped, but I still laughed by head off so much that to my chagrin, my head swung and hit the tree. That was all I remembered before I saw the ground fly into my face.

Ferb POV

"Phineas! Ferb! Dinner's ready!" cried Mom.

I just went to the kitchen, not seeing Phineas anywhere after that mob. I sure hope he didn't get tangled into that particular mess. Speaking of Phineas, where is he? Usually he would holler some response to mom. Walking into the kitchen, I see only Mom and Dad. They asked me, "Did you see Phineas anywhere?"

"No, not yet."

"Usually he is always first at the table, I guess he got swamped in schoolwork."

"He isn't in our room, let me try to find him."

I left the dinner alone and texted Isabella first as she was most likely the last person to have seen Phineas. I typed:

_Ferbooch: Isabella, is Phineas there?_

_Isabella: No, y r u asking?_

_Ferbooch: He is not here yet._

_Isabella: R u sure?_

_Ferbooch: Yes._

_Isabella: He is in your backyard._

_Ferbooch: Thanks Isabella, how did you know?_

_ Isabella: I can see him from here._

Ending the conversation, I hopped outside to meet a slumbering Phineas knocked out cold. He did not look pummeled or hurt in any way; just sleeping under the tree. I could just wake him up, but I have another way to do it! I ran back to the garage and retrieved our ultimate tool to wake anyone up; our ticklizer. Sadly, this thing hasn't seen light in months, but now I have the perfect solution.

All I needed was to setup the contraption and lie in the bushes to see his reaction. Sure enough, his laughter rang out, signifying my plan worked perfectly.

"HAHAHAHA, FE-HAHAHAHAHAH, -RB-HAHAHAHA, STOP-HAHAHAHA, IT-HAHAHAHA!"

I think he had enough, so I pressed a button and it ceased tickling the life out of Phineas. Phineas just continued laughing, but I saw that he was about to smack his nose into the tree. Before I could even yell for him to stop, I heard a CRACK and then a thud. There sprawling face down in the grass was a Phineas Flynn who broke his nose by hitting a tree. Bloody hell, if the pain wasn't there, I would be laughing my head off, but seeing the blood starting to come out, I flipped him over and carried him inside. Leaving his prone form on the couch, I shifted his head so it was lying flat on top of the couch and hurried for towels and ice.

While running, I hollered to our parents, "Phineas got a broken nose, I am getting some towels and ice for him."

"Oh my, what happened?"

"He was sleeping and I tickled him to wake him up and he laughed so hard he hit his nose on the tree."

"Fix him up Ferb, let us know when you want dinner."

"Sure Mum and Dad."

Dabbing his face with the towels, I cleaned him up as much as I could and waited for the bleeding to stop. Once it stopped, I got the ice and put it where it seemed to hurt. That was when Phineas stirred.

Phineas POV

"Wow, what happened?" I asked Ferb.

"Bro you laughed so hard you hit yourself on the tree and got a broken nose."

"Really? All I remember was being really tired and I slept under the tree to be rudely awakened by ferocious tickling then the ground came to my face."

"Yeah bro, before you explain, take this."

He hands me a Tylenol pill and a glass of water.

"Thanks Ferb."

A couple gulps later and I felt better already.

"So bro, how did you end up sleeping under the tree? Did you get mingled into the mob?"

"Nah, it was something else."

"Did you go out on an all out make out session with your girlfriend?"

"No Ferb! Where did you get that idea? I don't even have a girlfriend!"

"You know who I am talking about. How is she supposed to know that you ended up on the backyard exhausted like you have been running from a pack of wolves? Actually, don't answer that, but still, how did you get knocked out?"

"Long story Ferb, and my stomach is starting to complain."

My stomach issued a growl rather menacing to the core.

"All right, all right, let's get dinner, but before the end of the day, you need to answer that question bro because you're not getting away with that."

"Yes Ferbo Murdo."

A playful punch into the shoulder was what I received and we both headed to the kitchen to satisfy our internal desires.

**A/N: Sorry for the terrible texting skills, I don't text that often :) and yeah, Isabella might already another BF! Yikes!**


	5. The Kiss - Part 1

**A/N: First mention of my first OC; Dennis Miller (yeah corny name, deal with it :P).**

Phineas POV

After a rather lengthy meal, we trudged upstairs. I just slouched into bed and looked at the time; 8:59 P.M. Rather than looking at the homework, I just got ready for bed. All of a sudden _Gitchi Gitchi Goo _started playing on my phone and I picked it up.

_"Hi Isabella." _

_"Hey Phineas, did you read my texts?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"Ferb told me you got a broken nose, did you get into a fight?"_

_"No Isabella."_

_"Did you fight yourself?"_

_"No Isabella, and no, I did not fight Casper."_

_"What happened then?"_

_"Long story Isabella."_

_"I got all day here."_

_"It might take longer than a day."_

_"Fine, I got all week."_

_"Nevermind, could we talk about this later, I just don't feel like talking right now. My nose really hurts."_

_"Sorry, but remember, tomorrow you got an explanation mister!"_

"Aye aye missus!"

I ended the call. Looking out, I see our backyard, I see our tree, the blood still there, and sighed. I got one heck of a tale to tell and this I am probably going to be a laughing stock for some time.

"Bro, you remember what we talked?"

"Yeah, but I didn't ask."

"No not that *face palm*, what I said just before dinner."

"What talk?"

My hand jerked towards my ear, but I held it back.

"Don't play dumb bro, how did you get knocked out? You're so full of energy!"

"Fine Ferb, I just lugged a 120 pound weight from the school to here and I got tired. Settled?"

"You're scratching your ear and twitching like Pinky, seriously what happened? You didn't do anything to Isabella I suppose? I won't tell anyone else."

"No no no Ferb, not at all! The hoverboard malfunctioned on the way and wait Ferb, what was the question again?"

Great, my big fat mouth got the cat out of the bag. I had to face palm myself. Here goes nothing.

"Wait what? Did the board fail? Did Isabella get hurt?"

"The cat's out of the bag Ferb, so here's what happened and I won't repeat it. First though, NEVER speak of this outside of this room, you got that?"

"Yes Phineas, now on with the story."

"I think you already got to the point where we left the mob right?"

"Yes."

"I think you already know that I had to go along with Isabella right?"

"Yes…"

"Ok then. About halfway I noticed that Isabella started to slump and I stopped the hoverboard to see that she was knocked out cold. I don't know what happened, I didn't ask Isabella yet, but I had to do something. We were nowhere near home and I can't use the hoverboard to get us home as she was unconscious. So I decided to carry her home from there. It wasn't really long walk, but enough that when I was in front of her home, I just had to leave her in the grass. She stirred and shouted yes for some reason and asked how she got there. After telling her what happened, she turned red and then just ran inside and shut the door. I went to our backyard and fell asleep at our tree and you know what happened from there. By the way, when she woke up, she screamed YES for some reason Ferb."

Ferb POV

Judging from the story, looks like Isabella had the time of her life. She needed this boost. After all, so many years of obliviousness and innocence would take it's toll. Seriously, he needs to start opening up to what life can give. I guess everyone has a different pace. My brother describing her blushing and not catching on was funny already and when he told me about her yelling YES, I knew she was in Phineasland probably thinking Phineas was proposing or something of the like. If I could laugh right now, I would. Time will tell, and I will try in my power to keep the two together. Three more weeks and I will see how far this will go.

Phineas POV

Finishing my explanation to Ferb, I think I have satisfied my promises for today. The thought though of facing Isabella tomorrow wasn't exactly something I had in mind and sleep was surely alluring me. I just took a peek outside looking at the beautiful full moon, the dark atmosphere, the Garcia-Shapiro household, the kissing Isabella, the tranquil WAIT WHAT?! Isabella is kissing who?

"FERB, YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!"

"Hush bro, you're gonna wake everyone up and think Candace is here again."

"Fine, but take a look outside and tell me what you see."

"I see a full moon today with no clouds, a really.."

"FERB, JUST LOOK AT THE FRONT YARD OF ISABELLA'S HOUSE."

"I see a house, a couple kissing on the lawn, wait is that a pink bow I spy? That can't be… Isabella?!"

"Yeah, kissing another kid."

"Let me see, there you are, our molecular scanner that can help identify this guy."

"Better hope that's not Baljeet or Irving Ferb."

"Nah, the chance of that is slim. It finished scanning and the lucky dork is... Dennis Miller. Tenth grade football quarterback with a WHAT uh, pretty clean record with only one instance of a fight with average grades. Doesn't sound like competition to me."

"FERB, IF HE ISN'T COMPETITION, WHY IS HE KISSING HER OR WHY IS SHE KISSING HIM?"

"I dunno, ask her tomorrow."

Ferb POV

Bloody hell right there. How could she sneak on us like that?! I know Phineas is oblivious and needs time, but could I at least get a bloody heads up? What's bloody wrong sending a text saying. "Got a date" or something like that?

Phineas POV

To say devastated was quite an anti-climactic word I can think of. The only time I had the thought of going out in any dance or related to romance was shot down. My only hope was shot down. My brain just blanked; your only hope in such a field will never ever exist. The little fire that took so much effort blown in a flash. All because of _that_kiss. Dejectedly, I told Ferb, "From this point on, don't egg me to attend any dances or proms as they WILL NOT WORK OUT. My first time got blown and I don't feel like trying again. Goodnight Ferb." Turning off the lights, I fell into a sleepy abyss.

Ferb POV

All I did was stare stoically at the couple in front of the Garcia-Shapiro residence dumbstruck. My brother's only glint of was romance blown away. Ten years of building confidence; ten milliseconds to undo it. I am a man of action, but right now, I don't know what to do. I heard my brother babble about something then turned off the light, which I assumed was "Goodnight Ferb" or something of the like. "Goodnight bro." was all I could muster. Diving into the bed, I was overtaken by sleep.

Phineas POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm clock today finally beat me after a 2 year streak. I groggily turn it off and open my eyes. I don't know what to do, but for now, I think just avoid Isabella. Better yet, avoid the gang. Today we're not doing anything; I cannot think. I don't know, did I love Isabella? Seeing the kiss just broke my heart. What is love? What is being in the blues? All this stuff came from bad romance movies, but now, they seem so real. Maybe too surreal to be true. But alas, it is what it is. DANG IT PHINEAS! You could have asked her, but no, you chickened out. Breaking from my melancholy thoughts, I said, "Good morning Ferb."

Perry chattered in reply.

"What's up Perry, already done for the day?"

More chattering. This platypus still amazes me to no end.

I scanned the room to see that Ferb already left and his bed was already made. I sat up and yawned, fully embracing this warm sunlight filtering through the blinds. Speaking of outside, I felt sick. The first day I think in my life that a full sunny day was my worst fears. I felt that today was going to be a bad day. I turned my IPod on and listened in:

**A/N: (I believe these are the lyrics for Nothing Compares 2 U, yeah, memories…).**

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days_

_Since u took your love away_

_I go out every night and sleep all day_

_Since you took your love away_

_Since you been gone I can do whatever I want_ _I can see whomever I choose_ _I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant_

_But nothing_ _I said nothing can take away these blues_

_'Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to you_

_It's been so lonely without you here_

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong_

_I could put my arms around every boy I see_

_But they'd only remind me of you_

_I went to the doctor and guess what he told me_

_Guess what he told me_

_He said girl you better have fun_

_No matter what you do_

_But he's a fool_

_'Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to you_

_All the flowers that you planted, mama_ _In the back yard_

_All died when you went away_

_I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard_

_But I'm willing to give it another try_

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to you_

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to you_

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to you_

I found myself singing to the lyrics softly and shut the IPod. Now I know what heartbreak meant and it is hard to swallow. Snapping out of my reverie, but in no hurry, I changed clothes, sticking on my characteristic shirt and pants. I stepped down the stairs, proceeding to rather half-enthusiastically eat my breakfast and going back upstairs to brush my teeth and clean up. On the way, I accidentally tripped on Perry, landing on my nose. Yep, today is gonna be a **_really_** bad day.

Ferb POV

I yawned and looked outside seeing that it is dawn. I looked to my side and see Phineas still fast asleep. Going to our calendar, I smirked and put my name on it. After two years, I finally beat the kid that seizes the day. Or what I used to know him as. So far, today won't look normal or be normal for the matter. Changing my clothes, I popped into the kitchen to grab my breakfast and started eating and trying to think at the same time. Noticing the silence, Mom asked, "Is Phineas ok? He usually starts early in the day."

"Yes Mom, it looks like he is still recuperating from yesterday."

"That's too bad, let him know breakfast is done. Your Dad and I will be at an antique convention soon. I trust that you will behave right?"

"Yes Mom."

"Good, Lawrence, I need those vases in the car!"

I brushed my teeth and checked back in our room, and Phineas was still not awake yet. I sighed and shut the door and plopped myself onto the tree in our backyard, reminiscing good ol' memories. I then heard a voice saying, "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'? Wait Ferb, where's Phineas?"

"He's asleep."

"What? He's usually already cracking some idea by now, especially the weekend!"

"Maybe that broken nose and whatever happened yesterday was too much for him."

"That's too bad. Well, I'll check back later Ferb."

Isabella left, but then Buford and Baljeet came along.

"Hey Bean Pole, where's Dinner Bell?"

"Sleeping."

"Dinner bell is sleeping? What's wrong with him? So that means nothing crazy happens today?"

"Yep."

"Nerd, looks like we have a day for ourselves, I'll check by the bully gym. See ya later Bean Pole."

Without further ado, the frenimes left our backyard.

Phineas POV

Luckily, my nose didn't bleed again, but it sure hurts even to touch it. I brushed my teeth and went back to our room and just sat on one of our chairs. A familiar ringtone rang out singing _Gitchi Gitchi Goo _but I ignored it. A text message popped in, but I just shut off the phone. What's there left to say? I should have done what Ferb told me to do, but now it is too late. I guess a random song might help.

**A/N: (I believe these are the lyrics for Apologize.)**

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me _

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late _

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall _

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But that's nothing new, yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue _

_And you say sorry like the angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late _

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late _

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah _

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope _

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

Actually, I felt worse. I turned off the IPod and just laid back reminiscing what happened these past summers. What did I do wrong? I went to our computer and pulled up our video logs (one of the few things Irving did some good) and just played back from the first day everything started: The Rollercoaster.

**A/N: I need to get some rest, so I will make this into three chapters. The next two chapters will take place late Saturday and Sunday. Thanks for reading and please review (I appreciate any review, good or bad as long as it is constructive criticism). I would also appreciate any suggestions on what I should improve.**


	6. Just a Saturday after - Part 2

**A/N: For those that read it before I broke this chapter into two, ignore the next chapter (it's just the next day, which is Sunday). Otherwise, don't worry :P**

(Ferb's POV)

I don't know what to do. Phineas is the idea man, I just do the work. Every morning, I hear "Ferb, I know what we are going to do today!" Now it's rather empty and without his inspiration, I don't know what to build. Knowing that I needed to talk to Phineas sooner or later, I went back inside.

(Phineas' POV)

I got the wrong version of the Rollercoaster though; I got the video for when we did it the second time. It doesn't matter, I'll flip back later. I just sat, remembering all that we sang that day, but then I saw Isabella singing "Whatcha Doin'?" Seeing this is just too much, so I shut it off, turning back to the REAL first Rollercoaster we made. Before pressing play, our bedroom door just opened. Ferb approached me and took off my earphones.

"Ferb, what was that for?"

"We need to talk."

"Yeah yeah, I'm not going to the dance, so what?"

"Phineas, you can't just mope around here, do something! Don't you live by Carpe Diem?"

"Yeah Ferb, but there's nothing to do to seize the day today."

"Come on, we built a tower to the moon, visited Mars, battled through dimensions, and you say we can't do anything?"

"Yep."

"Whatever Phineas, you're my brother and I can't let you mope around like this all day long. Why not talk to Isabella?"

"Why should I? She already has a date and they were even making out yesterday night Ferb!"

He put his two hands up in the air and backed up.

"Take it easy, do whatever you want bro, I'm just going to stop by Gretchen's for a while."

"Fine."

"You know I don't like talking more than you right?"

"Yes Ferb."

"See you later then. Let me know if you have any problems."

"Yes Doctor."

Ferb left and closed our bedroom door. Turning off the computer, I sighed and just looked through our picture album Irving gave to us later year. Flipping mindlessly didn't help relieve my thoughts so I just went to the living room and turned the TV on. A news reporter rambles on some court battle, North Korea, politics, Republicans vs. Democrats, budget cuts, economy, whatever. I just felt like dozing off again when I heard a knock on our door. Probably Ferb forgot something.

"Come in."

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, hi."

For once in a long time, I didn't feel like talking at all. I just shut the TV off.

"So Phineas, are you doing anything today?"

"No, my nose still hurts."

"That's too bad, anybody home?"

"No, Ferb left to see Gretchen and our parents left for another antique convention."

"So you're saying you're not doing anything today?"

"Yep, feel free to use the TV. I'll be in my room."

I didn't wait for a response and just ran into my room and locked the door. I don't feel like approaching Isabella right now, I need more time to think. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hey bro, you alright so far?"

"Yeah Ferb, I just don't know what to say."

"Just listen to your heart bro, later."

The conversation ended, I check my text messages. They were all from Izzy, but they just had to wait for a different time. All this nonsensical brain cluttering garbage! Where to go, where to go… I think a walk in the park is a nice idea, but how do I get there? Oh yeah, the phone transporter app, I need to punch the coordinates and press… I heard the knock and Isabella asking, "May I come in?"

"Sure Isabella." I snapped my fingers and an audible *click* from the lock unlocking is heard.

The door opened and she looked at me and the phone I held.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Going to take a walk in the park."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, I just need to clear my mind from yesterday."

I pressed the GO button and I landed on a park bench. That was certainly a better landing than last time.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Ferb, let's use the transporter app to get us to the park!"_

_A thumbs up was all I needed. Ferb somehow was very nice today and already had the coordinates punched in. He told me to go first, so I pressed the GO button. A whir later, I felt so cold and wet. I looked around and saw that I ended up in the water fountain in the middle of the park. Jumping out, I quickly transported back to my bedroom. Soaking wet, I met a somewhat stoic Ferb twitching his nose and pointing at a dripping mess._

_"I landed in the fountain Ferb."_

_"Didn't you look up the coordinates? They were for the fountain bro!" And from there, we both started laughing and I had to lug myself unceremoniously into the bathroom for a change. I need to remember to program the transporter to NOT land in bodies in water no matter how small next time. _

**End flashback**

Not really better this time though, a piece of gum is now stuck on my behind. I need to remember program to NOT land on park benches next time. Well, that is better than soaking wet I guess. Time for a little stroll in the park, but I need to grab some grub first.

(Isabella's POV)

I half-heartedly turned the TV on, but I got curious by how silent Phineas is in terms of talking and tools. Usually they got stuff on a roll right now, but it is getting close to lunch and no sound of anything to be done today. He might get mad, but I am going to see what he is doing. No one will refuse to not explain themselves to a lead Fireside Girl! I crept up the stairs and see his bedroom door closed. I heard some talking and tried to listen in, but all I heard was "I don't know what to say." Say about what? I knocked on the door and asked if I could come in. He let me in, but was doing something intently on a phone and I said my catchphrase said again. What I heard next sent me a little bit into dreamland.

"Going to take a walk in the park."

Yay! Maybe he'll be going with me to the park hand in hand... But my heart dropped after I asked him, "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, I just need to clear my mind from yesterday."

And he disappeared. He must be really stressed out today to do nothing. Looks like I got nothing to do, hey is that Dennis texting me?  
_  
Dennis: Hey whatz zup?_

_Isabella: Nothing_

_Dennis: How about a dip in your pool?_

_Isabella: Sure_

_Dennis: Gr8, be over at 6_

_Isabella: K, don't forget we go to the mall tomorrow at 8  
_

_Dennis: No prob_

The thread ending, I just propped myself onto his bed. Wait, what's that? A book on his bed? I didn't take him for a reader. The cover simply said, "Property of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher." It was rather ruffled and had some pages ripped out, but what I saw next was rather intriguing. The very first page stated:

Dear Diary,

After events of the second dimension, I decided to keep a written log of what was done to seize the day every day.

Carpe Diem,  
Phineas Flynn with the help of Ferb Fletcher

I didn't know he wrote in cursive but it that makes another reason why I had a crush on him. I turned the page to see endless lines of summaries of what transpired in previous summers until I reached an entry made today.

Dear Diary,

Today is the start of a long day. I feel like a tornado took all my brain power and left a dark overcast in my head. After seeing what happened last night in her front yard, I now know what heartbreak is. I think I don't need to say any more, I just can't stand talking thinking, or writing about this.

What heartbreak? Wait Dennis, last night, the kiss? Oh crap, did he see that last night? I closed the book and just realized how a kiss just made many things complicated. Maybe I need to go home and think over some things.

(Phineas' POV)

Grabbing a slushy dog, it just tasted like ash. Not that there was anything wrong with the food; I just found everything rather dismal and grey. People were laughing, talking, yelling, but what did it matter? You're just a sore loser; a rejected triangle headed freak. I just shoved the rest of the dog in and I got going, yearning for some peace and quiet. On the way to the fountain where there was nobody, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"ARGHHH! Don't scare me like that Ferb!"

"Bro, take it easy, you're only taking a walk in a park right? You're not stealing anything are you?"

"Yeah yeah, but you don't need to scare me."

"What?." He taps my shoulder indicating how harmless it is.

"Whatever Ferb."

"So did you talk yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Did she come by?"

"Yeah."

"So let me guess, you left her by using our phone app."

"Yep."

"And you didn't even tell her where you were going?"

"No, I told her I was going for a walk in the park."

"She didn't ask if she wanted to come?"

"She did, but I declined."

"Bro, just take it easy. You should have taken the chance right there! We don't know what really happened yet. Just act normal and time will reveal more. For now, just act cool."

"What if Gretchen was kissing that kid last night? What would you do?"

I was greeted by a silent staring Ferb, who then replied after some hesitation,

"That's not the issue bro."

"I know, I just feel rather let down by my own foolishness."

"There's nothing you could do then, just concentrate on the now, so don't try punishing yourself Phineas. Just stay calm and be normal."

"Right…"

"You know what bro, let's go to the local amusement park. I'll pay for the tickets. Just have some fun, but we gotta be home by 5."

"OK Ferb, looks better than going home now."

My brother led me out of the park and we got to the amusement park. He paid for the tickets and we enjoyed the rides, but all I was still thinking was, "Why didn't I ask?"

After going through 5 hours of non-stop rides, I had to stop or else I would start retching. Tired, yet satisfied, we both had non-stop laughter after leaving the park (let's just say something that happened there will stay there). We rested under the tree and appreciated the beauty of the sun. Wait a minute, I didn't seize the day today? I guess I'll leave that tomorrow. Maybe we need more of these more of these relaxation days than I thought. For now, a dinner with the family is all I need, food for thought after all.

**A/N: To make it less confusing, I ended up chopping this chapter, so this will expand to three parts.**


	7. Sunday or Someday? - Part 3

**A/N: Sorry if it got confusing at first, thanks to RedWingChris, the previous chapter has been broken into two. I hope this helps. If you read the previous chapter before I broke it in half, disregard this chapter. Otherwise, continue reading.  
**

The next day (still in Phineas' POV)

I woke up in a normal state, seeming to have forgotten what transpired Friday night. I beat the alarm clock, shoved my breakfast, brushed my teeth, and was presentable before Ferb was awake as normal. I decided to just leave what happened behind and focus on seizing the day! Today, I got an idea that we are going to make a simulator that lets the user go into any environment they want and manipulate it to what they deem is fit.

"Ferb I know what we are going to do today!"

Groggily lifting his head, Ferb just tossed a pillow at my head, knocking me to the ground.

"Hey what was that for? You're gonna so pay!"

I threw the pillow back at him and what was a joke turned into an all-out pillow fight. We continued throwing until we only had pillow covers with the contents strewn all over the room.

"It looks like we got a mess to clean up Ferb."

"Yes, yes we do."

Ferb points to the kitchen and left the room, presumably to grab some breakfast. I wouldn't argue, after all, he didn't eat yet. Maybe that is what we will be going to do today! A massive pillow fight in the backyard! Yeah, but the cleanup needs some automation… Yeah that's it! We'll make a robot to clean this all up. I pulled a sheet of blueprint paper and quickly sketched out a plan for our own backyard pillow fight with a built in cleanup system so we won't deal with a mess complete with Bulgarian…

The point is we will have a backyard pillow fight with the gang. Ferb wasn't back yet so I decided to try to make a smaller cleanup robot that I designed to clean up the backyard. Grabbing his toolbox, I got to work. Before I started though, my phone beeped with a text message. Recognizing the tone, I sighed and remembered to act cool, so I quickly read it.

_Izzy: Hi Phineas, r u ok? _

_Phineas: Yeah, we'll have a pillow fight today._

_Izzy: Cool, but I gtg to the mall with the FG, it's a special reunion._

_Phineas: Ok, see you later._

(Ferb's POV)

So far, so good! Phineas beat me as normal and was already ready before I was even awake and already knew what to do today. Looks like he recovered from what happened, and I am glad for him to come to terms with it. Speaking of Phineas, what is he doing up there with my tools? I finished my glass of orange juice and checked out what was in our room. To my amazement, the room was squeaky clean with not a single piece of pillow anywhere. The only difference was that we were going to need some new pillows.

(Phineas' POV)

"Hey Ferb, I know what else we are going to do today! We are going to host a backyard pillow fight!"

He nodded and pointed around the room.

"Yeah, there's the little fella right there that was responsible for that."

I pointed at what looked like a robot dog.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a platypus, but Perry kept tearing it up, so I ended up with a dog design."

"Anyways Ferb, here are the plans…"

I rambled on and gave him the blueprints, which I got a nod and thumbs up.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

(Perry disappears under the bed and music plays)

DU-BA-DU-BA-DU-BA-DU-BA-DU-BA-DU-BA-DU-BA PER-RY!

"Hey, I didn't know Perry had his own theme song!"

**A/N: Kind of a cool quote I ran across:**

**"Defeat is not the worst of failures. Not to have tried is the ****_true_**** failure." – George Edward Woodberry**

That evening was the best evening I had since that Friday. We all just wallowed in a white wasteland of pillow fluff and giggled manically, but something was still biting me; Isabella wasn't here. Although she might already have a date, I still would like to be friends no matter what she or I felt about this. In the meantime, Buford excused himself for dinner and Baljeet needed to visit "a certain studious young girl." That left Ferb and I in our S'Winter like backyard minus the cold and wetness of course.

"Ferb, consider this day seized!"

A thumbs up was a reply. I got our phone and said, "Clean up pillow fight."

"Password?"

"***********"

Sorry, but that my friends is confidential! Oh, um, sorry readers, back to the story, I don't like breaking walls.

"Access granted, ETA 1 minute."

"Wow bro, you did a good job there."

"Yeah, how did I miss all this fun yesterday right? That reminds me, I forgot to make extra pillows. Let Mom and Dad know we'll be shopping and be back about 9."

Ferb left the backyard and I just slumped with my back on the tree, resting my hands on my head. Things were looking better already. What I didn't tell Ferb of course was that Isabella was supposed to be at the mall, and I wanted to see if I could "accidentally" bump into her at the mall and have a little talk.

5 minutes later…

"Bro, we're good to go."

"Great! Let's go."

My brother and I left the backyard and walked towards the Googolplex mall.

"Hey Ferb, thanks for making me feel better."

"That's what brothers are for. They're also there for this."

He punched me playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and this too."

I gave it back to him.

"Hey, isn't that the new restaurant that opened last week?"

"Looks like it Ferb. Wanna check it out?"

Thumbs up was all I needed and we started walking towards it. Before we were even halfway to there, the doors opened and what I saw made my eyes open as wide as they could. If they can fall out, they certainly would now. What I saw was the most beautiful girl on Earth, stunning to the core. Her classic pink bow fitted on top of her raven hair, a dress that was so pink and flashy and those high heels… I know that's pretty corny, but no word can describe the beauty. What I saw next though was more of a shock; Dennis Miller in a tux holding her hand. Going behind a tree, they immediately started making out.

**A/N: Sorry, but I don't write good kissing scenes :P (I have only kissed thrice and they weren't long)**

if I could scream, holler, and get angry at the same time, it was now. All I did though was to clench my fists and storm to the mall to blow some steam off. Ferb caught up to me and we walked in tactful silence. We reached the mall and looked for the furniture outlet to find the Fireside Girls there along with Buford, Baljeet, and Django with the exception of Isabella.

Django spoke first, "What's up Phineas?"

"Getting new pillows."

"You're coming to buy pillows when you can make the world's most awesome pillows?"

"Yeah, somehow the machine disappeared and we already destroyed the rest of the pillows."

"That's too bad, well, we were here to do some shopping. The Fireside Girls wanted to have a little boyfriend tag-a-long shopping today so that's why we're here. You guys invited?"

"I didn't get invited, did you get invited Ferb?"

He shifted uneasily and didn't speak and putting the situation into context, I knew he was invited.

"That's fine Ferb, I'll get the pillows. See you back home."

I turned around and went for the furniture outlet, but then I saw Isabella and that Dennis come around. I ducked behind the pillar and activated my invisibility app (it just bends light around you so you blend into the environment). One half of my brain was shouting PHINEAS STOP, YOU KNOW THAT'S LOW FOR YOU TO EAVESDROP. My other half of the brain and what was left of my heart screamed I NEED TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON. My curiosity won and half my brain cheered. No not really, but I salvaged whatever what left of my will to listen it.

"Hey Ferb, this is Dennis Miller, I don't believe you two have met."

"Hi Ferb."

"Hi Dennis, Gretchen, let's go."

I see Ferb leading Gretchen out, probably to avoid making a confrontation with Isabella.

"There is Milly, Ginger, and Adyson of my troop and Baljeet, Buford, and Django, which are their umm… friends."

"Hello there Dennis." said Baljeet in his Indian accented voice.

Hello, hi; pleasantries flew in the air as Isabella introduced Dennis. Of course, I wasn't there but what bothered me was she never even talked about me! It just seems like I never existed in her life. Not that I needed to be known, but a friend for a decade should at least have some mention. Dennis was the one that broke the ice.

"Isabella, didn't you say Ferb had a brother?"

"Yeah, but he isn't here right now."

"Oh well, I just wished to meet him up here."

They gossiped and talked random things, so I decided to take some action.

"Hey Isabella."

"ACCKKKK! Oh, uh, h-hi."

"I just came to the mall to get some pillows Isabella. And who is this?" I pointed at Dennis.

"Hi, I'm Dennis Miller, and you are?"

That's it! If Isabella doesn't want to acknowledge me, I won't either.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I snapped and ran.

I left in a hurry, and for the first time in my life, I had to use the restroom for one sole purpose: a place of solitude for the brokenhearted. I didn't fool my brother, he knew I came here just to talk to Isabella, but with Dennis hanging around, I can't talk. Worse off, Isabella doesn't even remember my name! I sighed and checked my phone to see a text from Ferb.

_Ferbooch: Sorry Phineas, I know what happened._

_Phineas: Yeah, I now know._

_Ferbooch: Cheer up, get some pillows so we can get the bloody hell out of here._

_Phineas: Alright, have a nice time with you GF :P_

_Ferbooch: You know that's not my GF, it's just a friend that's a girl. It's not GF! :/ YET_

_Phineas: Yeah, yeah, see ya._

At a corner of my eye, I spied an orange parka with rats milling about. I need to get out of this creepy stall.

(No POV)

There in the mall, Phineas was in the restroom, recuperating from the sting Isabella left. Ferb and Gretchen were checking out some clothing at Macy's. The gang saw what transpired and were all slack-jawed. Isabella wasn't ready for a confrontation this early and poor Dennis had no clue what transpired. The gang took their leave, leaving Isabella and Dennis alone again. Stan happened to pass by the restroom and needed to take a piss.

(Phineas' POV)

In a corner without any escape mentally, I just broke down. Tears from my torn heart dripped into the sink; the water a reminder of what is inside. Someone happened to walk in and he asked,

"Dude, what happened?"

"H-Hi St-tan."

"Phineas, did someone beat you up?"

"N-No, b-but it feels w-worse than t-that."

"Sooo, what happened?"

"I-I didn't *sniff* ask h-her and s-someone al-lready d-did."

"There bro, don't cry, just get yourself together and go home, you don't want to meet a bully here right?" He hands me a paper towel.

"T-Thanks St-tan, I-I'll be fine."

"No prob."

Using whatever resolve I have left, I decided he had a point. I won't be moping around all night in this public restroom; I needed to get things done. I walked out of the restroom and walked into the store.

"Order for Flynn-Fletcher please."

"Coming right out, $59.43 please."

I swipe our card and got the receipt.

"Thanks."

"Thank you, come by to see us for any house apparel you need!"

I left with the bag of pillows in hand and the receipt in our instant digital receipt organizer. Yep, we keep all transactions in record. I walked down the escalator and then turned on my tracker to find Ferb. While walking, I absentmindedly walked into a beautifully dressed pink person and we fell.

"Sorry miss, I didn't pay attention, here, let me help you up." I pulled her up and she dusted herself.

"Isabella?"

"P-Phineas?"

"I need to go."

I left once again, leaving Isabella in my wake. I hear her say, "Wait, wait!" But I just kept going, never looking back. A rough pull and I was sprawling flat on the floor. Darn those Fireside Girl patches.

"PHINEAS, it isn't what it seems."

"Oh yeah, what about all the kissing?" I spat.

"T-that can be exp…"

"Not now Isabella, just be happy with whoever you're with. Goodbye."

I immediately transported myself back to our bedroom and sighed. These next 3 weeks are going to be long ones indeed. Not only am I the only one not partnered again (for the zillionth time in a row), what used to be my best friend is now completely ignoring me. I threw a pillow onto Ferb's bed and tossed my own onto my bed. Looking up, I looked at the projection of stars in our bedroom that Ferb made some time ago. Playing random 80's music, I relaxed and slipped into some much needed sleep.

(Ferb's POV)

My outing with Gretchen was perfect! Actually nearly perfect, if it wasn't for Phineas' dilemma with Isabella. Not even I could see that coming. Worse off, I think Phineas took her silence and lack of mention of him caused him to think Isabella forgot Phineas already. I can see she still cares for him; it just frustrates her that he couldn't do anything romantic with her. So probably she wanted to date Dennis to relieve her romantic frustrations (I don't blame her, it has been ten years), but it won't work and it's already damaging her already very small "romantic" relationship with Phineas. What I didn't tell Phineas or Isabella that this guy was already – wait, I can't talk about that now, I need to help Phineas.

"Gretchen, we had a really good time and I would like to take you home, but I think you understand Phineas is in need of some help now."

"That's fine Ferb, just call me later."

"I will honey."

I pulled out our phone and used the transporter app.

"Actually Gretchen, you wanna hitch a ride?"

"Sure." she giggled a bit.

"Go to Gretchen's house."

"Gretchen's house located."

In a whir, we were standing in the front yard of Gretchen's home.

"Thanks for the ride Ferb."

"See you later honey."

I quickly told the app, "Go to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom."

"Phineas and Ferb's bedroom located."

Another whir and I stumbled about looking around for Phineas, but it was a waste of time. He was knocked out cold sleeping in his bed already. He put a note on my pillow.

Hey Ferb, let our parents know I can't go to school for the next couple days. My nose really hurts. Thanks Ferb. – Phineas

I knew that wasn't the whole story, but I will respect his wishes. He does have a valid point though that his nose is still healing. Whatever it is, Mom and Dad are asleep, so I'll take care of this tomorrow.

**A/N: I didn't realize I couldn't paste in cursive here and I apologize for that (it was needed in some parts). After getting some help from RedWingChris, the previous chapter is cut into two (so there are three parts and this is the last part). Of course, not end of story though. At this point in the story, I believe the 4th chapter is my weakest (I think I might redo it later on).**

**Phineas and Ferb's summer creations amassed quite a lot of earnings. Don't ask what pillows they got.**

**BTW, don't ask how Kenny died in the stall. Let's just say he made the wrong friend and contracted an illness.**

**Thanks for reading and please review and let me know your opinion on this and any improvements I should make.**

**I would like to break 5 reviews, thanks for any support!**

**That is it for now, I will update again probably around Thursday or Friday night.**


	8. A Play

(Perry's POV)

DU-BE-DU-BA-DU-BE-DU-BA-DU-BE-DU-BA PER-RY'S BACK FROM VA-CA-TION!

*Yawn and stretching*

It's another day to destroy whatever Doof has in mind. It's always the same, debriefed by Monogram, head to Doof, get trapped, escape, destroy Doof's invention and come home in one piece to see my beloved family. Thanks to me for destroying half of Doof's building (Hey, don't blame me! Who on Earth makes a self-destruct button for their building?), I got a weekend vacation with my sweet someone! Well, I still had to be home at the right times, but no work on a weekend is GREAT! Especially with _her_. Man, last night was long… Anyways, today Doof's probably back in business. What time is it? Phineas is still not awake? This isn't normal at all. Let's see what happened the last few days…

*After check surveillance tapes from the weekend and Friday*

Wow. So it looks like Phineas finally found the feeling of love! Well, in some unfortunate circumstances. It seems like something is not right…

_Flashback on Friday_

_I bust into his building right before he fired one of his blasted inators and immediately hit the self-destruct button. Right before it exploded, a shot fired from it into somewhere in Danville. _

_End Very Brief Flashback_

Hmm… I don't quite remember Doof mentioning what that inator was. I need to get Carl to help me here.

(Phineas' POV)

After what seemed like an eternity, I started to wake up. The last two and a half days have been a lot for me and I just don't feel like beating the clock today. Not that it mattered; I already told Ferb that I need some rest. A plate of breakfast was on our table and a note was neatly left beside it.

Mom and Dad are fine with it as long as you finish your homework and assignments given every day you are sick and if you behave. They are leaving for another antique convention today and tomorrow so if you need any food, you know what to do. Anything else, let me know. – Ferb

Seeing this, I had to smile; a brother that knew what you needed when you needed to make you feel like the luckiest brother on Earth. He knew that my nose wasn't the particular reason to stay home and he was willing to help me out for now. I know if it was other situations, he probably would have told me to suck it up, but this is different and I appreciate what he did. Now onto business; a pile of homework I accrued at the end of Friday. These stacks surely never disappear by themselves unfortunately.

After a grueling couple hours I finished and took a well-deserved break. I went over to the kitchen to get some lasagna and a glass of water. Rather bored and tired out, I fished the remote and checked what was on TV. More random news reports ranging from a pharmacist that saved a falling cat from the sky to saving lives in natural disasters, to the Hadron Particle Collider and revival of Star Trek. Nah. Flipping channels, I surfed from a channel showing a wildlife reserve to the military channel, and then the Phineas and Ferbtones, and then our promotion of aglets. Nah. I got bored so I popped over to Nickelodeon and watched whatever was airing, which to my luck was SpongeBob SquarePants. Sitting back and relaxing, I totally submerged myself into the cartoon feeling very relaxed. Speaking of which, I didn't brush my teeth yet! I ran to the kitchen to wash my bowl and bolted through the restroom to get my teeth brushed. I took a quick visit to my room to grab my phone and transported myself to the couch. With my duties now done, I can finally chillax…

**(Meanwhile at Danville High…)**

(Ferb's POV)

"Again, yes, Phineas won't be here today or tomorrow."

"What happened to Dinner Bell?"

"Nothing Buford, he just needs to recuperate."

"It got nothing to do with Girly right?"

At this point, I just gave him a thumbs up.

"See ya later Bean Pole, gotta join my nerd over there."

Buford grabs his tray and moves over to the table where the Fireside Girls sat.

Speaking of Isabella, she didn't appear at our table today. I wonder where is she? Not that it is too important, but she sits here every day unless she was so pissed at Phineas' obliviousness, but even that only happened once. I had to not raise suspicion with Buford and Baljeet, so I tried scanning with the corner of my eye. There, sitting alone was Isabella and Dennis. The Fireside Girls (who essentially are now the entire cheerleading team) were sitting at a table next to them with a couple of them eating with their "special" friends. I can't walk up to her and tell her to come, but for now, I will observe and keep it as is because I know Dennis' secret. I hate to lie to anybody especially our best friends and even my brother, but some things are better left unsaid. I remembered seeing a particularly interesting piece of information from his personal profile on Facebook; he was already in a relationship with someone else two years ago and he hasn't ended that yet. Knowing that and the way he is so romantically experienced to do certain things with Isabella, I know he indeed did have a romantic relationship before or maybe even still now (or he is just a natural). Looks like my homework assignment just got much more complicated now.

**A lunch and a couple classes later…**

The day was a breeze; nothing to make note of the rest of the day. Well, the morning was actually more eventful, to be specific, English. We were required as a class to participate in a play, in particular though, it is Romeo and Juliet. Other times it would be inconsequential for us, but knowing how Isabella is going out with someone else and Phineas is being so distant, this was going to be funny or heartbreaking (well, actually it is already heartbreaking). We have two months to get our act together, but this week we will nail out who will be in the play. The teacher had us vote for who was going to be Romeo today, and expectedly, who else? Phineas; 23-2 (I don't know who voted against…). Things will get pretty funky tomorrow when we will vote for Juliet. Oh well, that's for tomorrow, right now I need to check with Gretchen and Phineas. Pressing my watch, I started my daily evening routine.

(Back to Phineas' POV…)

HAHAHAHA, that was just hilarious! These creators of Spongebob certainly know what they are doing! A beep from my phone indicated that Ferb texted me. WHAT? It can't be… the time right now is 3:56. Hmm, time flies when you relax. I got to get my stuff together, wait what is that now? Izzy is texting? What the hell does she need?

Izzy: Whatcha doin'?

Phineas: Nothing.

Izzy: Is that it?

Phineas: Yeah, besides doing homework.

Izzy: You know what, I'm gonna call you now.

Phineas: Ok.

What else did she have in store for me? Is she going to say that she is going to the dance with Dennis finally or is she going to say she is saying her friendship with me is the lousiest relationship on Earth to have? I don't see why I deserved this, but still, I'll just pick up the phone when it rings. Maybe I can get a second chance. _Gitchi Gitchi Goo rang in the air, but certainly, I am in no such mood right now. _

_"Hey Isabella, what is it?" I didn't sound exactly normal, but I tried._

_"You sure you are ok over there?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, just thinking."_

"Did Ferb tell you about English yet?"

"No, not yet."

_"Well… we have a play that the class will perform."_

_"That's cool. So what's the play?"_

_"We are going to umm, do umm, let me try to remember… oh yeah, its Romeo and Juliet."_

_That is AWESOME! We are going to finally do something awesome, but wait…_

_"Cool! So when are we going to do the play?"_

"Two months from now."

_"Great! So who's playing as who especially Romeo?"_

_"Yeah, guess who it is?"_

"Ferb?"

_"Nah, guess again."_

_"Dennis?"_

"No, he is not even in the same class with us! What made you think that?"

_Crap. Me and my big mouth again. I seriously curse the day words were invented sometimes._

_"Oh ummm, I forgot he wasn't in class, oh yeah! Maybe Baljeet!'_

_"Phineas… are you joking?"_

"Absolutely not! Ferb was the best candidate! Who else can be any more romantic than him?"

_"Oh Phineas, who can be more oblivious?"_

What does she mean by "oblivious?" Isn't she the one that is oblivious to my pain?

"I don't know."

"Fine, the person who will play Romeo is…"

_"Well, don't keep me hanging Isabella!"_

_"It's YOU. PHINEAS FLYNN! Spelled P-H-I-N-E-A-S F-L-Y-N-N!"_

_"Ok Isabella, knock it off, seriously, who is it?"_

I heard her start to get pissed off so I know that truly I was picked for Romeo. Not that I really minded, but I don't really feel like playing a major character right now. Especially, oh no, no no no! If Isabella is going to be Juliet, this is going to be so…

_"YES IT IS YOU!"_

_"Ok, ok, just kidding Isabella, so who is Juliet?"_

"I don't know yet. That is for tomorrow."

_"Cool. See you around."_

_"Ok, goodbye Phineas."_

I turned the phone off.

"So how'd it go?"

"AHH! Ferb! What was that for?"

He tapped my shoulder to make a point. Whatever, that's not the time now.

"Ok Ferb, I get it."

"Again, how'd it go?"

"No change Ferb. I talk to her, she talks to me. She told me about Romeo and Juliet play we're having two months from now and that I was chosen to play Romeo. Seriously Ferb? Romeo? The most romantic character on the play? You should have gotten that!"

He shrugs and his stomach growls. He smiles sheepishly and goes downstairs. I sighed, seriously; first I lose a shot at romance and next thing I know I need represent what romance is. I guess I'll know tomorrow who Juliet is. For now, nature calls and I need to get to dinner too.

**(A meal and nearly bedtime later…)**

What to do, what to do… How do I best represent Romeo? What the heck, we will get this figured out by week's end.

"Hey Ferb, I feel better already. I'll go to school tomorrow."

He looks at me and rolls his eyes and turns the lamp off. Yeah, that was a lame excuse for my eagerness to get over who Juliet is going to be. I guess no matter what, Isabella will always be a friend. Oww, I really need to keep my nose from hitting random objects. Oh right, that's Perry's fedora. I really need to get some snooze before I get too injured to go to school tomorrow and get our roomed tidied up.

**A/N: Sorry about the late posting, I couldn't log in yesterday and I was very busy this week. So how is it? Read and review and let me know what I should improve. Because there will be some holes in the plot, I felt the need to include Perry here (it won't be much as I intent to make a separate work for his adventures)**.


	9. Inj - Part 1

My morning went by as usual, Perry goes on to his mission in the morning, we grab breakfast, we head to the bus, say our catchphrases, and go into school. Only thing is, I tried staying away from the gang. Not that I didn't want to be near the gang in particular, I just don't feel like confronting Isabella head to head yet especially with the play coming.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

I swear that I was nowhere near the gang. Oh well, just act cool Phineas! Just act cool…

"Oh, nothing! Just getting my stuff together after being off tomorrow."

"So are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. So how has it been going for you?"

"Not much really, besides the dance coming by in two and a half more weeks."

I immediately had my side on the wall to keep my arm to scratching my ear.

"What dance? Oh yeah, that dance."

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

"Sorry Izz-Isabella, but we got to go to class before we are late."

Whatever she said next was drowned in the frenzied teenagers milling about. I was glad actually for a distraction when I someone talking rather loudly. I then felt a blow to my stomach and overwhelming pain grip me. I started to fall to the ground, but before I could lift my head to see the culprit, I could feel another blow come into my face and everything blacked out.

(Ferb's POV)

Phineas is not normal ever since the day he saw Isabella kissing. I am still rather shocked he even took a note of such an event to his heart so much, maybe his thick skull is finally cracking open. Even though I am a little amused at how Phineas is reacting to this new set of emotions, it still isn't right to see your brother so down. For once, he never uttered a word beyond hi so far on the bus and now, in the school, he isn't even talking about ideas. We never even finished the lockers for the matter; he usually would be shooting through the roof with energy to get it done especially overdue projects. He just walked in, opened his locker and sifted through his belongings. For once, I had an urge to really talk, but Isabella came along. I zipped my mouth shut and hurriedly walked by. Isabella of course is still going to converse with Phineas and I don't mind that at this point after what I found out last night. They talked about the play of course and I just had to laugh at him nearly saying she was Izzy. The bell rung, so I quickly got ready for class. Before going into class, I noticed that his distinctive triangular head was missing. I checked the halls and nearly everyone was gone now. The only ones left here are me, Baljeet, and a bloody mess, that is a bleeding WHAT?

"PHINEAS!"

I immediately went to action.

"Baljeet! Go to the principal's office and tell her that we have a dying student here. I'll call 911 right now!"

"Ok."

He whisked away to her office thank goodness. Now I got to do my part: call 911. I never really bothered to hit the 911 button on my watch, but now I am.

"Hello, mam, we have a student here at Danville High with major injuries."

"How bad is it?"

"He is bleeding from his face and it looks like he might have a broken arm and is currently unconscious."

"Roger that, medics will be there soon."

Cutting the line off, I immediately bolted to Phineas to attend to his injuries. He is bleeding relatively quickly, so I immediately tore my shirt off (Phineas, you got lucky this time that it isn't one of my nicer shirts and that you're dying) and wrapped around his face to stop the bleeding. A Baljeet came rushing by with the principal and the nurse in tow.

"I can take this from here." the nurse said.

I just left him under her care and watched as the paramedics arrive and put him on a stretcher and pull him out of the school. I can't stand that my own brother is dying right now and not being by him as any brother should.

"Mrs. Victoria, may I go see my brother?"

"I know it's hard dear, but they will fix him up. Resume normal schedule."

"But, please…"

"No Ferb, Phineas will be fine. Just take your classes as normal. Before you go to class though, you need a shirt mister."

No matter what I said at this point, I won't be able to go so I sighed, got a shirt from my locker, and went back to English.

"Mr. Fletcher, what may be the cause of your absence?"

I gave him a note from Victoria.

"Oh, I see. Well, assignments won't be in today, we are still voting for who will be Juliet. Here is a paper."

I get a sheet of paper and start my process to vote for Juliet. Of course, it had to be Gretchen. Who knows, maybe she might be Juliet. At least it will spare my brother some sorrow morrow and the days after.

"Psst, Ferb." whispered Isabella.

"What?"

"Where's Phineas?"

"Does it matter to you?"

"Yes."

"Really? Aren't you supposed to check up on Dennis?"

She rolls her eyes, "Phineas just took too long Ferb. But still, I want to keep him as a friend and I would not like it if anything happened to him."

I hate to lie again, but the statement was sort of close to the truth.

"Whatever. He's right now going back to bed. I'll let you know more at lunch."

"Ok Ferb, but you better speak up."

I nodded and continued my voting. This lunch is sure going to be interesting.

**(Back at the Flynn-Fletcher residence…)**

(Perry's POV)

I pointed to Carl the surveillance tapes at Doof's for Friday and he replayed it from the very beginning. What I then heard was the solution to my dilemma: The inator was a reloveinator that causes a person to no longer love their dearest and love a less likely person, which Doof intended to be himself. This case, it seems that Isabella still knows about Phineas, but is no longer as attached as she was just a couple days ago. The good side is that the inator was only a test version, so the effects won't be as potent and should only last at most 48 hours so Phineas might be in luck after all.

(Nobody's POV)

A phone rang in the Flynn-Fletcher residence.

"Lawrence, the phone is ringing!"

"Yes dear, I'll get it in a minute."

"Hello, is this the Flynn Fletcher residence?" the caller asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Yes, it's about your son…"

**(Back to Danville High…)**

(Ferb's POV)

These classes sure flew by and soon enough, there was lunch. I quickly dialed for Dad.

"Dad, did you hear about Phineas?"

"Yes son, the hospital called earlier and broke the news. We are already at the hospital."

"Is he alright?"

"So far, they just said he has a minor concussion, broken nose, and some various broken bones. He's getting surgery right now, so we won't see him for a couple hours. I know its hard son, but just wait."

"Ok, see you later Dad."

"Love you son."

The phone app closed and I realized I didn't sit at a table yet. I walked towards our usual table to be expecting just Isabella when I get bombarded with questions from a mini mob,

"Where's Phineas?" "What happened to him?" "Did he get beat up?"

"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time, and only Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet at the table. Everyone else, go back to your usual tables."

A series of "awws" and complaints streamed, but thankfully, I had my feared pinch that makes everyone listen to me (to a certain extent). After the little crowd cleared out, I finally put my lunch tray on the table and started to eat. Before I could even lift my spork, Isabella asked, "So what happened to Phineas?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah Bean-Pole, what happened to Dinner Bell?"

"I really don't know! All I know is that somehow, he ended up with his face smashed and some broken bones. He's in the hospital now."

Isabella's eyes widened, "Ferb, you've got to know what happened!"

"Sorry Isabella, but for that part, I really don't know. When Phineas recuperates, we can ask him."

"Alright, but whoever did this is going to pay!"

"Yeah Girly! We WILL be sure this guy pays!"

I immediately started plowing through the lunch, signifying that this conversation was over. I wished the day would go faster so I can visit my brother.

(Phineas' POV)

Where am I? After blinding pain and a blackout, I feel nothing. Actually it seems like I am floating in some sort of medium. I have an urge to speak, but I can't. A figure is slowly appearing, rather dazzling at first, but it can't be… FATHER! He had left years ago.

_Flashback_

_In the kitchen, Mom and Dad were having a heated argument. I stumbled in on them and immediately got out, looking for Candace. I found her in her room and asked her,_

_"Hey Candace, what's wrong with Mum and Da?"_

_"Don't worry Phineas, they're just having a bad day."_

_I then noticed that my father was walking outside and drove off in his Austin Healy. _

_"Candace, why is Da leavin?"_

"I don't know Phineas, I'll check on Mom."

_Candace went downstairs and in a minute, was back up and in tears._

_"Dad is filing for a divorce Phineas."_

_Two days later…_

_"Phineas, Dad died today."_

_"Wha? How?"_

_"He was driving and a drunk driver crashed into him."_

_End Flashback _

And that was the last that I heard of my biological father. Now he is here, wait a minute, if he died, did I die too? No! I am too young to die! I will retract all of my previous grievances and go back to seizing the day! I don't want to die this young! While all of this was running through my head, the figure said,

"It's alright son, you're not dead yet."

"Wait, what?"

"Slow down a bit son, I know this is strange, but you are in a limbo where you can choose between going back or staying here. But first, let's replay a montage of what happened in your life."

A show of Ferb and I building the Rollercoaster, etching Ferb's and my own face on the comet, going to space and the second dimension, creating the supercomputer, making a plane out of paper mache, traveling the entire globe in a day, and a kiss?! I don't remember being kissed by Isabella yet! I know he was trying to make a point for me to go back and to continue seizing the day, but I have already decided.

_In the meantime, a song plays (What?! I didn't know angels sang so well and God had his own band!) _

_**A/N: I believe these are the lyrics of Wrong by Depeche Mode (I sadly don't own this L)**_

_Wrong _

_Wrong _

_Wrong _

_Wrong _

_I was born with the wrong sign _

_In the wrong house _

_With the wrong ascendancy _

_I took the wrong road _

_That led to the wrong tendencies _

_I was in the wrong place at the wrong time _

_For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme _

_On the wrong day of the wrong week _

_I used the wrong method with the wrong technique _

_Wrong _

_Wrong _

_There's something wrong with me chemically_

_Something wrong with me inherently _

_The wrong mix in the wrong genes _

_I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means _

_It was the wrong plan _

_In the wrong hands _

_The wrong theory for the wrong man _

_The wrong eyes on the wrong prize _

_The wrong questions with the wrong replies _

_Wrong _

_Wrong _

_I was marching to the wrong drum _

_With the wrong scum _

_Pissing out the wrong energy _

_Using all the wrong lines _

_And the wrong signs _

_With the wrong intensity _

_I was on the wrong page of the wrong book _

_With the wrong rendition of the wrong look _

_With the wrong moon, every wrong night _

_With the wrong tune playing till it sounded right yeah _

_Wrong _

_Wrong (Too long) _

_Wrong (Too long) _

_I was born with the wrong sign_

_In the wrong house _

_With the wrong ascendancy _

_I took the wrong road _

_That led to the wrong tendencies _

_I was in the wrong place at the wrong time _

_For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme _

_On the wrong day of the wrong week _

_I used the wrong method with the wrong technique _

_Wrong_

"So Phineas, I know this is hard, but I never really wanted to leave you ever especially without ever giving you a memorable goodbye. I know you want to seize the day still and as a father, I am proud to have you as a son. So do your part and make me proud! Alas, I am dead, so I cannot see you until it is your time to be here, but believe me, that won't happen for a very long time. Phineas, as a loving father, I will always remember you in my heart, no matter what and I hope you do the same, but don't mope and think about me all day. Just continue seizing your day is good enough for me. Now get back and continue seizing the day. Oh Phineas, by the way, before you leave, your girlfriend really needs you more than you think. She won't tell you how she feels about you anytime soon, so man up and tell her! You are the man! That Dennis guy is just a nuisance in the way you shouldn't worry! That's it Phineas, now go back and do what you need to do and goodbye Phineas! Remember I will always watch over you!"

Before I could even reply to him, everything went black again. A little bit later, pain shot through my body like wildfire and I resisted the urge to scream. Slowly, the pain died down and I started hearing some murmured voices around me. My vision started to come back, albeit very blurry. I started to focus my eyes and scanned at my surroundings. A constant beep can be heard somewhere that is my heartbeat and various medical equipment strung about near me. Right next to me though was a crying girl. Who is this? Wait, is it Isabella? Why is she crying?

"Phineas, I know you are probably still sleeping so I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago..."

**A/N: So yeah, Phineas got injured, oops. I should be able to update sometime Wednesday/Thursday (barring any unforeseen mishaps along the way :) )Read and review and let me know what I should improve on. Thanks for any reviews, still aiming to breach the 5 review barrier :)**


	10. -ured - Part 2

**Turning back the clock a bit…**

(Isabella's POV after getting out of school)

I left the school in a hurry and caught up with Ferb.

"Hey Ferb, wait up!"

He just gave me a stare and shrugged.

"I guess if you really want to go Isabella, you can, just don't break his, oh nevermind."

"What were you saying Ferb?"

"NOTHING. Let's just get going."

"Seriously Ferb, how have I harmed Phineas?"

"No, you haven't yet, now let's get going.

I have a nagging feeling somehow I hurt Phineas, which might explain why Ferb and he are so edgy lately, but right now, I just want to visit Phineas. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

Dennis: Hey Isabella, want to meet up at your pool again later?

I had to think a little hard here; have a chance at a good time or seeing if Phineas is ok…

_Flashback on Saturday evening_

_After playing around at the pool and getting tired and soaking wet, we just sat around enjoying the dusk. His hand crept over mine and I gripped it, eliciting a smile from him. I scooted closer, and he started to blush. One thing led to another, and soon, we were kissing and I was left breathless in bliss. _

_End Flashback_

On the other hand, what other boy on this Earth can seize the day like Phineas? Yes, he may be oblivious, but I should have given him more time, after all, I will most likely marry him in the future. I don't know what happened that Friday night, but seeing Dennis somehow made me want to kiss as passionately as possible and be with him. I guess I shouldn't let my feelings get in the way of my life. I know what to say now.

Isabella: Sorry Dennis, got to visit Phineas.

Dennis: What happened? Actually, let me call you.

Isabella: K

"Hey Ferb, you hold a sec, Dennis is calling."

He just nodded and we sat on a bench that happened to be there. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hey Dennis."

"Hey Isabella, so what's up?"

"Right now visiting Phineas at the hospital."

"That sounds sad. That means you can't go right?"

"Yeah, sorry Dennis, maybe next time."

"Ok, but how about we meet at the park in about 15 minutes?"

I looked to Ferb and he just shrugged.

"I guess that's fine Dennis, but you better be there by then."

"I will Isabella."

The conversation ended, Ferb just said, "I'll be at the hospital."

(Ferb's POV)

It was not surprising for me to hear that Isabella would be considering Phineas' health over spending time with Dennis, but still, I wonder what Dennis wanted to say to Isabella that was so important that he had to meet with her face to face. It is not normal for me to spy on anyone, but again, who said these circumstances were normal? I scroll through the apps on the watch and pressed the ghost like icon. That should do it! I tried to look at myself, but didn't see anything and satisfied at being invisible, I followed Isabella. No, I don't intend to jump her, I am just umm… making sure she is fine. Ok Ferb, that's a lame excuse, still, isn't this for the benefit of your brother? Who knows, maybe Isabella has a change of heart and will break up with Dennis. I have about a couple seconds left, and here is Dennis! I leaned against the tree and got myself a good hearing position to listen in.

"Hey Isabella."

"Hey Dennis."

"I know this is odd, but umm the only reason why I dated you was… was that my real girlfriend was out for two weeks on some emergency."

WHAT THE F?! So this guy was just using her? I bet Isabella is thinking the same thing.

"Wait, what Dennis? S-So what y-you said you n-never meant it?"

At this point, Isabella's voice was starting to crack up.

"No, no, I know it's strange, but…"

"Dennis Miller, what the hell are you doing with the lead cheerleader of Danville High? I thought you said you would remember me THE Veronica of your life?!"

I see a blonde girl a year older than us come with the word **rage** etched on her head.

"No, no Veronica, umm, she is just a new friend I met."

"NEW FRIEND?! What about all that kissing and the pool huh? You thought I was on vacation, but I saw everything that you did. You never really mean it do you?"

Isabella now was also on the verge of rage, "Wait, what? Dennis, you didn't tell me about Veronica!"

"No Veronica, please! I will do anything to keep you!"

"If you want to really talk, come by my house later. Until then."

Veronica left in a hurry and Isabella was running away and crying. I didn't care about what Dennis is doing right now, he set himself up for this, so boo-hoo for him. Right now, my brother's friend is in need of comfort. Oh crap, she's heading for the hospital, and I'm nowhere near there… I got it! The transporter app! But I can't let Isabella just walk all the way. Here goes nothing… I appear a couple steps behind Isabella.

"Isabella, are you alright?"

"Ferb! What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to the hospital."

"Just seeing what happened."

"Oh... That."

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry about it, maybe we can both visit Phineas now."

"How? It's about another hour walk away."

"Remember the transporter app we made?"

"Oh yeah, let's go!"

"By the way Isabella, next time, choose a better boyfriend and do your research. A couple clicks and you could have saved yourself some trouble."

She just looked at me weird and I told the app, "Go to Phineas."

A whir and we appear at Phineas' bed at the hospital. A bedcover covered most of his body and his triangular head stuck out of it, snoring slightly. Of course, the difference was that his head was all bandaged up, a cast adorned his left arm, and there was medical equipment hooked up to him. I really wonder who did it.

"Ferb, I don't know who did this, but they are going to PAY for hurting my boyfri-best friend!"

I just nodded and walked out to leave Isabella alone with Phineas. I smiled inwardly at her hurried fixing of labeling Phineas. Maybe this is the beginning.

(Back to Phineas' POV)

She sobbed still and spoke, "Phineas, I know you are probably still sleeping so I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago… Next time you wake up, I'll try to ask you to be my boyfriend and tell you what I failed to all these years.. I love you. I really do. I just didn't know why the last few days I was so hopelessly enamored with Dennis. That b_ Dennis was a nobody and I should have waited for you after being able to wait all these years."

Wait what? She loves me? I thought she loved Dennis, wait, Dennis was cussed out by Isabella? Does that mea-? OWWW! Pain shot through me so much that the next thing I know, everything is black once again.

(Ferb's POV)

I secretly smirked at what Isabella had to say. I guess two heartbreaks will eventually equal a whole heart. Rather cheery knowing that everything is falling back into place, I then heard Isabella scream. I ran in and Phineas' face was more contorted than last time and his heartbeat was slowing down drastically. I immediately told Isabella, "Quick, get the doctors!" She ran off and I started to use a defibrillator nearby (hey, it's my brother!). I see him convulse to the first shock I gave him, but his heart rate did not pick up. Another shock and it still didn't budge. On my third try, his heart rate was picking up and stabilizing. By then, the doctors finally arrived to see his heart rate back to normal.

"Son, are you a little young for using medical equipment?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good! Anyways, we'll take it from here."

He shooed us outside and we just made ourselves comfortable sitting on standard metal chairs outside the room. Mom and Dad left already hours ago to check out some antiques and Buford and Baljeet are at the mall with their "friends." An awkward silence hung in the air as Isabella and I waited. Isabella decided to speak first.

"So Ferb, you really don't know what happened?"

"No, no I don't."

"He got his left arm is in a cast, his face is a bandaged heap, and who knows what is under those covers? That got to be quite a lot of pain."

"Yeah, also his heart."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Ferb, did you listen in earlier?"

I shuffled my feet and mumbled a response

"Ferb Fletcher, under the pain of death, you are not to speak of what I said in there. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and bit back a laugh at her threat. Not that I don't think she's a threat, she doesn't know that he would be happy to reciprocate the feelings, although he doesn't even know what those feelings are, he'll get it the point one of these days. Speaking of romance, I got to touch face with Gretchen after so long. My brother can wait; after all, the doctors are tending to him. Before I can even touch my watch, Isabella took my arm and pulled it away from the watch.

"Ferb, you got to answer me on this truthfully. Does Phineas love me?"

I was naturally stunned she would make a bolder move like this. For the second time in my life, I really didn't know what to tell her. I know he cares for her, but I don't think he wants me to tell her yet. He hasn't really got his feelings straight yet, so I'll let him learn.

"I don't know Isabella, but what I do know is that deep down he cares for you. If he didn't, would he bother making the haunted house? Or the ice cream sundae? Making rainbows and finding unicorns? Probably not if he didn't really care about you."

Isabella just tapped her finger on the armrest on the chair in wrapped up in some thought. A minute or so later, she simply replied, "Thanks Ferb, I better go home before I get in trouble with mom." She stands up and walks away.

Finishing that conversation, finally I get some alone time with Gretchen (not physically of course, but holographically). I pressed my watch and waited a couples minutes for her to appear, but nothing. Maybe I really wanted need to see her in person after all.

(Phineas' POV)

Ugh… the pain was too much. This time I didn't see any apparition or dreamland, I just felt pain. After a while, I started regaining my sense of touch and smell, and soon, I started to open my eyes. Again, I was still in the hospital on the bed. Looking around, I saw no one else. Looks like Isabella and Ferb already left. I wonder what time it is… 10 PM? I was out for that long! I got too much rest now, but obviously, I won't be able to get out of this bed anytime soon. I sat back and remembered what Isabella said, replaying it over and over; savoring every syllable that issued from her mouth. I don't know, what it a dream or reality? I swear that is her voice, but I don't want to offend her. Maybe she's still with Dennis and boy would I look odd.

_Imaginary flash forward_

_"Hey Isabella."_

_"Hey Phineas."_

_"You know, umm, a couple days ago at the hospital…"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"I remembered that you said that you loved me right?" _

_"No way, how can I love a dork like you! In your dreams Flynn!"_

_And she huffs away, I never see her again and the world explodes._

_End imaginary flash forward._

Nah, I think that's a little overblown, but I'll make a note of it. First objective I need to complete when I get home: review our adventures and see what I missed. This is of course after I finish my pile of homework and wait… come on! I only went to school today to find out who Juliet is and now I end up here. So much for all the effort to go today and I end up worse off than yesterday. Now that I think about it, I wonder who did this? I guess I'll leave that for later, now I want to call Ferb first. Luckily, they didn't confiscate my phone that was in my pocket. Some beeps later…

"Hey Ferb, what's up?"

"Not much, you alright?"

"Yeah, in a little pain, but I'll live." I chuckled a bit at the end.

"I can see. Why are you calling though right now?"

"Just got bored after sitting here half a day. So how is Isabella?"

I heard him hesitate a tad, "She's fine."

I decided to play around and see if what Isabella said was true.

"So is Isabella and Dennis going along well?"

He really had to wait a bit here and whispered to somebody, "Umm.. Phineas, they broke up."

So it seems like I didn't dream that at all. I guess it might be just a coincidence.

"Is Isabella there?"

"Yes."

"Crap, I can't break into a number. Even if she wasn't there, I'm still too much pain to bother singing."

Ferb snidely remarked (in a joking way), "Yeah, yeah enthusiastic Phineas, now get some sleep before you die of happiness and I can't see you tomorrow."

"Alright Ferb, have a nice night. Oh yeah, tell Izzy that I told her good night also."

"Who's Izzy?"

"You know who."

"Phineas, really, who is Izzy?"

"Dude, she's here! Don't talk about it here!"

Seriously, Ferb you've got to be kidding? Did he remember what I told him?

"Hey Phineas, who is this IZ…"

"SHUT UP FERB!"

"Just joking bro, now hang tight and we'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't let the happiness bugs bite. By the way, I'm in our room, so Isabella didn't hear anything. Maybe Gretchen did though." He immediately ended the call.

I groaned and just shook my head. One of the many reasons why having a brother is so great and yet can be so god damn annoying. At least that helped me take my mind off of my aching body. I really wondered where I got hurt. Hmm, let's see here, a minor concussion, an obvious broken nose, a broken arm, and a couple of cracked ribs. I guess I fared better than I thought. At least I can still walk and talk! Ok, not really, I can't really do anything with my left hand out of the way for the next 2 weeks. Since Isabella wasn't with Ferb, I guess I'll give her a call. More monotonous beeping later…

"Hey Iz-Isabella."

"H-Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella sounded a little lighter than usual and didn't have her usual confidence.

"Watching grass grow."

"Ok… really whatcha doin'?"

"Just sleeping on a hospital bed and looking at the stairs." **A/N: Yep, the stairs, not the stars.**

"Cool, I guess you can't do much in a white room."

"So how is it going with Dennis?"

"What? Oh _him_? Don't say that name again while I am still living and breathing. YOU HEAR ME!"

Maybe I didn't dream after all, but her sharp voice in contrast with her earlier lighter tone was a little shocking to me, "Ok Isabella, no need to get offended here, it was just a question."

I waited for about half a minute before I got a response.

"It's alright Phineas, I shouldn't have hollered at you, it was just sudden."

"What's so sudden?"

She really hesitated before answering, "He a-already had a-another and j-just *sniff* u-used me."

At this point, her voice was cracked up and I could hear a sniff.

"That's alright Isabella, just calm down. Hey it's not the end of the world right? At least you're in a home and walking around while I am restrained to a hospital bed for a couple of days. I can't even get tacos; they only serve green eggs and ham."

She giggled a bit, which is what I wanted.

"That's what I like about you Phineas, you're so positive even when everything is crumbling."

"Hey, don't forget when we got stranded on the island!"

"Yeah, yeah, but still, you're right. What's done is done and I need to move on. *Yawn* I feel I have enough for today."

"Goodnight Iz-Isabella, by the way, who got to be Juliet?"

"We are going to need your vote, so we don't know yet."

I groaned at this. After this entire conundrum, I STILL don't know who Juliet is. She must have read my mind though.

"Don't worry Phineas, if I get picked, I won't bite, speaking of which, where's Perry?"

"Don't worry about him Isabella, he'll show up eventually."

"Cool, goodnight Phineas."

"Goodnight… honey."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, I just saw some honey here I didn't notice earlier. Goodnight Isabella."

I pressed the end button on the touchscreen and shut the phone down. I could swear that she face palmed herself when I said that. Hey, that's cool. For now, I got to lie low and don't disturb anything. After all, I got two and a half weeks, probably down to two considering I can't do much for the next couple days. If I want to let her know, I don't think this is the best time considering she just broke up with Dennis. When did having friends be so complicated? Before all of this, I haven't really thought about my relationship with Isabella. Yeah, she's attractive, she's smart, and she's my best friend. After this particular dance was advertised though, somehow in particular, I wanted to go to the dance, but only with Isabella. What the heck? What harm can a dance do? But now as I put more thought into it, it actually is a symbol for something! I think it's… crap I really don't know. It just doesn't feel right to like like your best friend. I just feel so confused! One moment I really want to be with Isabella; the next, I just like her as a best friend. Whatever it is, it's getting really late and all this thought was starting to give me a headache. I got two and half more weeks to figure it out though, so I think I'll just let sleep take me over. Before that though, Isabella's voice kept echoing in my mind, "…I love you..."

**A/N: So what do you think? Read and review and thanks for the fifth review! This part was longer than I thought, but I couldn't break this into two parts because it was too short to make into two parts. I should be able to update sometime tomorrow, and probably in 2-3 more chapters, I will have a little Perry and Doof.**


	11. A Weird Dream - Part 1

(Phineas' POV)

I felt a strange sensation and felt like I was floating… once again. Ugh, I this is starting to get annoying. Don't tell me I'm going to visit whatever the heck the limbo is. I start seeing a figure in the distance, but it wasn't Dad or anybody in particular. Before the figure could get closer, everything blacked out.

I shook myself awake, but instead of seeing the hospital and my body all battered, I was in my normal attire in my bedroom. I looked at my left arm to find not a scratch and my torso is perfectly fine. I went ahead and looked in the mirror to see me as I was normally, nothing wrong with my physically, and maybe a little more handsome admittedly. I looked a little more toned and my voice?! I know it was starting to change some time ago (I hit puberty late), but now, it is so much like a grown man! I looked over, but somehow, Ferb wasn't there. I don't even see his bed; the only thing left in the room was some of our contraptions, my bed, a couple tables, our workstation, and two Herman Miller Aeron chairs we have. That's odd, let me check the phone. The date is WHAT? Today's date is June 1st, 2019? So am I… 20? That still doesn't explain why Ferb is not here. I was about to check on my surroundings when I heard Perry chatter. I looked down and patted him, albeit a very grizzled looking Perry. He moved much slower and it looks like he's still fighting Doof (evidenced by some burn marks on his fur.) I just laughed, but wondered, what the heck is going on? I went back to my phone and dialed Ferb.

"Hey Ferb."

"Hey bro, so far still single?"

I got totally taken aback by his very deep British accent. I guess that's because we're adults now.

"What?"

"What's what what? You know, you never got to tell her and she's still there waiting. Didn't we discuss this last night? Come on dude, you're 20 and you're not going to grow any younger. I know you still like seizing the day, but look, there are other adventures to be had and you're missing out."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not there yet, so I won't tell you, but for now, (a baby cries in the background) bye Phineas, got to take care of little Mike here. By the way, remember we got to tackle that project a couple days from now."

He ended the conversation. Mike? Who the heck is Mike? Let me check my computer to see what was going on the last few years.

*After scanning through hours of videos, texts, and emails later…*

What? Ferb got married to Gretchen early last year? They just had a baby Mike only a couple months back? Mom and Dad are still in the same house, and I am living in a… different house that I bought two years ago? I looked at the table again and sure enough, a remote was sitting on it. When I touched it, it beeped and scanned me from head to toe. After waiting a couple seconds, the remote glowed a bit and said, "Welcome Phineas Flynn." After that, the glow died down and a little green led was flashing on the corner of the remote. I just decided I would find out what it does later. Now, I want to investigate my "house." I walked out, and sure enough, this wasn't our old home. It was much more spacious and adorned with adventures Ferb and I have gone through along with some antiques. Not to mention, a touch of a button and I have various ways to moving about, from slides to go downstairs and bounce pads to go back up. The whole house is tricked out the way Ferb and I always wanted. Well, that is the case if I remember correctly. I checked my phone and saw my contacts; they haven't changed. The only thing is, somehow Isabella has a big heart as a photo instead of her in her Fireside Girl uniform. I guess maybe I changed. I slid downstairs and decided to head to the garage. I was somewhat disappointed seeing just my bike sitting on the corner, but when I snapped my fingers, the garage floor opened and a hover car appeared. AWESOME! It has everything I need, from rocket engines to a portable spa (don't ask) to a chair that can massage you along the way and a little area where a banana appears whenever I say, "banana." Man, this is just awesome so far; I got a house with interior exactly how I want it and a car! Now it wouldn't be complete without… a safe room. I looked at the remote and saw a button labeled "map." I pressed it and in internal map of the house appeared holographically. I saw a room below me that I haven't gone through yet, so I decided to take a look. Going to a door, again, it scanned me and welcomed me. The door slid open and I walked into a wonderland of… blueprints and assorted parts lying around. In interest though, in the center of this workshop, I saw a little stand with a black box on top of it. I opened the box and found a ring. A simple ring that was made of gold with a sizable diamond on it. A sheet of paper nearby was an invoice and it costed $x,xxx, . What? It just has x's? But from the commas, it doesn't seem to be that cheap. A little noted scribbled nearby saying, "Sorry, but if Isabella knew how much this is, she is going to go nutters. I guess this is going to help cover the price." So what do I do now? I looked at the paper again and another note was written on the backside, "Phineas, you can do this! Just do what I told you, kneel on one knee and bring the box out and tell her how much you love her and ask her to marry you! It's simple and easy Phineas, just trust me. – Ferb"

At that moment I finished reading the note, I heard a familiar voice scream, "PHINEAS! PHINEAS!" I looked about trying to find the source of the sound, but couldn't figure it out. All of a sudden, everything went black and I can feel myself again instead of the weird floating sensation. "PHINEAS!" I heard again. I groggily opened my eyes and tried to focus them, seeing roughly shaped blobs at first. As everything started clearing up, I saw Candace, Ferb, and Isabella in the room with Isabella right next to me on the verge of tears.

"It's all right Isabella, I was just having a dream."

"Don't scare me like that again Phineas!"

"What do you mean?"

"You were out cold for two days!"

"So today is… Thursday?"

"Yep."

I put my right hand on her shoulder and shushed her.

"Hey I'm awake now, I guess that's what matters right? So what happened while I was gone in the meantime?"

Ferb answered at this point.

"Not much really, except for Candace here arriving unannounced last night (he gives her a dirty look) to check up on you."

"Hey, I had to drive an hour to get here buster, so knock it off!"

Whatever happened, I knew it had to be funny, whatever it was. I asked Candace,

"So how is Amanda?"

"She's doing fine. Speaking of Amanda, sorry guys, but I got to go."

Candace leaves, leaving Ferb and Isabella in the room.

"So who got to be Juliet?" I asked.

Ferb points at Isabella.

"Oh I see, that's great! So when do we start to rehearse for the play?"

"Right after the dance."

"Cool, so do you have a partner yet?"

He rolls his eyes and points at a lip mark on his neck.

"Oh, nevermind. So how are Gretchen, Baljeet, and Buford doing?"

"So far, faring better than both of you (he points at Isabella and me)."

"Ha ha, very funny Ferb." I said sarcastically slightly glaring at him.

"So are you going to talk to Izz…"

I shot him a death glare as much as I could muster. All that did was to elicit an extremely humored brother who started to laugh as hard as he could. I rolled my eyes at Ferb and saw Isabella looking at me.

"What was that all about?"

"N-Nothing Iz-Isabella, it's just a brother's joke."

My hand twitched, but luckily, my left arm is out of service and my right I forced under me. I saw Ferb laugh even harder. At this point, he was on the floor. I knew he could see through my extremely corny response and my desperate measures to cover my ear scratching.

"Ok, as long as it doesn't have to do with me, I'm fine. But if it does, you are SO going to get it Mr. Flynn!"

"Alright, alright take it easy, all I meant in the joke was that I really lov-"

My clamped my mouth shut immediately and Isabella's eyes started to sparkle. Even Ferb stopped laughing for a moment.

Ferb spoke first, "What did you say? Did you say love?"

Crap, I got to think of something very corny very fast.

"I love honey! Yeah, I didn't see that honey jar there; it's so much more delicious than green eggs and ham!"

I saw Isabella face-palm and mutter something. I just looked on in some confusion. Why would she be really insisting on knowing that? Oh right, it's because she wants to see if I love her, but I don't even know what love and romance really is. I tried to help others, but they apparently failed (Ah hem, the cruise and Paris…) In the meantime, Ferb resumed his raucous laughing now reduced to tears of laughter and his sides heaving. I think I want to research more about love and learn about it more before I proceed. While Isabella was pondering what just happened and Ferb was trying his best to stop laughing, the doctor appeared.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Flynn. I see you're awake. I just need to run some more checkups and you're free to go young man."

I gave him a grin and pumped my fist into the air. (Hey, I try being stoic sometimes!)

Ferb had to run outside at this point. I swear, if he was to laugh anymore, he might die of laughter. Isabella too was amused by this, but didn't leave.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, but you will need to leave this room for now. When I am finished, you can help him get out."

"Ok, Mr. Dubin." and with that, she left the room.

**A/N: I am terrible at creativity, so I picked a random last name :P**

"Mr. Flynn, not trying to butt into personal business, but you do know she cares for you a lot right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why would she bother sitting by here for two days?"

"Wait, so she waited here for me to wake up for two whole days?"

"Yep, besides getting a breakfast, lunch and dinner, she stayed with you as long as she could. Of course, we had to shoo her away every night because we can't have visitors then, but if she was willing to let two days of schoolwork stack up and not really do anything besides looking at you for that long, I'd say she really cares for you. Besides, it seems like you reciprocate those too. Don't fool me with those puppy eyes, when she left, your eyes were glued to her as if they were stuck on to a fly trap. A bit of advice for you young lad; don't speed things up. Let things flow at a natural pace and they'll work out."

"Thanks Mr. Dubin. How'd you know?"

He winked at me and said, "After chasing a dozen, I grew a certain 6th sense. That's how I got a perfect wife."

I just laughed at that statement, "I can imagine."

"Actually, don't imagine it; you don't want to know. Let's get back to the point, stick your tongue out…"

***After half an hour of various checkups and a prescription later***

"There you go Mr. Flynn, this prescription should ease your p-"

"Doctor, doctor, we need help ASAP! Patient in room 247 is dying!"

"Be right there! Anyways, you're good to go Mr. Flynn and don't keep the girl waiting, they won't wait forever you know." he winked and left the room in a hurry.

(Nobody's POV)

The doctor was too late. The poor orange-parka clothed kid died already from a mysterious disease. A voice exclaimed, "Oh my God, a green beam killed Kenny!" Another exclaimed, "You bastard!"

**Back to Phineas' POV…**

What did he mean by "keep the girl waiting?" I'll chew on that later, for now, I am just going to get out of this white clad place and go back to home. Before I could walk a few steps in the outside air, a weight tackled me to the grassy ground. The air rushed out of me and when I inhaled, a sweet vanilla scent came in. I tried to lift my head, but the pressure was too strong.

"Who are you?"

"Nobody of consequence, Phineas Flynn."

At this point, I got a little scared, not recognizing the voice at all and how did he/she know my name?

"What do you want?"

A silence pervaded the air. After a minute or so of exhaling and inhaling this heavenly vanilla, a laughed speared through the air.

"That was just so funny Phineas; you should have seen your facial expression!"

The voice was unmistakably Isabella's. I replied a little defensively,

"What? What do you mean? You didn't sound like yourself earlier!"

"Yeah, thanks to Ferb, I got this app that lets me have different accents. Now let's get going."

She let me go while laughing and I mentally face-palmed myself. Seriously, I need to talk to Ferb about this. I have an idea in mind though.

"Hey Isabella, before you go, I got something to tell you."

She turned around and I swear she started to beam at me. She waited, so I had to tell her,

"Isabella, it's sort of a secret, umm, could you come closer?"

I swear she beamed even more. She still was too far though.

"I know this is weird, but could you come even closer?"

She complied and when she got close enough, I grabbed her and started tickling her sides.

"No one is going to get away from pulling a trick like that, especially you Isabella Fly-umm Garcia-Shapiro!"

I don't know what made me also say Flynn. I seriously need a talk with Ferb later on about this. Anyways, I kept tickling and she continued laughing until I got exhausted and I quite frankly don't want to mess around with my hand in a cast right now. We ended in a heap on the grass with me on top of her somehow.

"Hahahahaha, Phineas don't do that again!"

"Hey, you held me hostage for two minutes!"

"Touche. So what did you say earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Argh, nevermind."

Now I notice that our lips are only inches away from DON'T DO IT PHINEAS, YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE HER my mind was screaming. Her eyes were still closed, so she didn't see how close we were. I don't know, should I kiss her now? I don't know what to do. For now, I don't feel it's appropriate, so I tried to get Isabella back to her senses. My cheeks at this point started to warm up.

"Umm, Isabella…"

She opened her eyes and her cheeks immediately irradiated a red glow. She mumbled something and I said, "Well, we can't lay here all day right?" I got myself up with my right arm and helped her up also, brushing off the various debris that clung to our clothing. After that, she asked me,

"So Phineas, do you feel better?"

"Yeah, definitely better because I'm with you." I admit, this sounds corny, but hey, I'm no romantic and I truly mean it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's start heading home."

Before we could even walk, a stomach growled. Isabella looked at me sheepishly and blushed a little.

"I assume you're hungry right?"

"Yeah… maybe let's go to Slushy Dawg. I guess waiting for you to wake up took its toll."

**A/N: Yeah, this might be a little rushed, but I need to go to my gf's father's day party today and I need to be ready. Thanks for any support and please read and review :) I should be able to update sometime late tomorrow.**

**Also, in the future, I am planning to make a story when Phineas is 20 (the dream might be a little "sneak peak" of it).  
**

**BTW: Out of curiosity, have any of you guys played Colony on Armor Games about 2-3 years ago? If you did, do you remember the player named Phantom4? If you do, that's me :P I stopped playing about two years ago time as I got bored (and no longer have the time for it), but I'm still curious if anybody remembers (I played that thing everyday for half a year). And if you're asking, I totally forgot my login credentials.**


	12. What is love? - Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late posting, I had to rewrite this because the last one just sucked :P By the way, if you wondered why I participated a father's day party the day before father's day, it is because my girlfriend's father had a business trip that started yesterday all the way to this weekend, so we had to pull it off early. Anyways, thanks for any support and I would appreciate any review as long as it is constructive criticism. Thanks again!**

After all of this, maybe I should consider giving our friendship to taking a new level. But for now, I'll just take notes and do my research before I proceed. I know I'm taking this too seriously, but hey, it is life changing so knock it off! This is AMERICA and I do what I want! Maybe I should start somewhere still though, what about that new restaurant that opened up a week ago? I know supposedly it was a more romantic oriented restaurant, but the food is what counts. What was the name again…

"No Isabella, we're not going to walk all the way to Slushy Dawg."

"What?"

"Isabella, just hold on, I got an idea."

A tap on the watch I am wearing and quickly scroll through the map's POI for restaurants near where I remembered it should be. There it is! It's called… Chez Alligator? I guess there's always new fads. I got to their website and reserved a table for two for right now. I set the coordinates and we were ready.

"Alright, we'll use the transport app to get there."

"Great, so let's go."

"Before that though, I need to hold on to you."

Without another word, I grabbed her hand tightly and said, "GO."

A whir and we were on the street in front of the restaurant. A sign blazing with the words CHEZ ALLIGATOR adorned the top of the restaurant. Below it, two doors was all there is between the outside and a buffet.

"May we enter?" I asked holding her hand still.

"Yes, yes we can." she answered slowly. I was a little perplexed at her dreamy facial expression that plastered her face. I just shook the feeling off.

We entered the restaurant that was adorned with decorations appropriate with an alligator themed restaurant (or so I suppose). I approached the counter and rung the bell for service.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes ma'am, for Flynn-Fletcher."

"Oh great! Let's get you seated over here. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, a Sprite please. Isabella?"

I looked over to Isabella expectantly and she said, "I'll take a Sprite also."

"Coming right out." the waiter left.

"I think it's time to chow down, right Isabella?"

I was met by a silently staring Isabella. After waiting a minute, it sort of unnerved me. I waved a hand in front of her, "HELLO ISABELLA?!" She then snapped out of it and her cheeks reddened a bit. "Oh, sorry Phineas, just phased out a little."

"No problem, let's get going! Last one to eat gets a second hungrier!"

We raced to the food that was neatly lined up in the buffet. I got myself whatever my hands grazed on and shot back to the table first. I plowed on, ready for more.

*After eating three plates and getting so full I just somewhat regretted coming here…*

While eating, I noticed Isabella didn't say much, just eat. Although who expects to talk during an eating session, isn't there at least something to talk about? I'll ask her about it later.

My phone rang out playing our song, "Today is Gonna be a Great Day!" I excused myself into the restroom and picked it up.

"Ferb?"

"Hey bro, you're doing all right?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you? Isabella should have picked you up an hour ago."

"She did."

"So where are you?"

At that point, a song played on the speakers in the restroom about Chez Alligator. Crap.

"Umm, Ferb, do you-"

"You're not at that Chez Alligator are you?"

"You see umm-"

"That's fine Phineas, I know you need to recoup. You do know the price right? So where's Isabella?"

"Yes, Ferb, I know, but I don't eat out that often. And uh… she's here."

"Wait, did you bring her there? So now we are paying for TWO people?"

"Oh, uh, um, it's a long story Ferb. I'll talk to you later!"

I hurriedly ended the conversation and bolted out of the restroom. I sat back at our table and just waited for Isabella to finish her cone of ice cream.

"Phineas, how much is it?"

I scratched my ear and said, "Oh, umm, it's on me…"

"No, don't do that Phineas! I can pay for my own food."

"Yeah, but I already paid for it."

"How?"

"I reserved earlier."

"I see. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a last minute deal."

"I see…"

"When you are done, you mind taking a walk in the part before going home?"

"Sure, but I got to be home by ten."

"Ok."

That went better than I expected. I checked my phone and saw a text from Candace.

Candace: Hey twerp, I hope you're doing very well. Heard you started to get serious with Isabella, I hope it works out :P

WHAT? Who said that? FERB!

Phineas: I'm fine sis. BTW, what do you mean "serious?" We're only best friends!

I closed and pocketed the phone. I didn't bother seeing what she texted back to me. Curse the day gossip was created!

"Hey Phineas, I'm done. Let's go."

I thanked the waiter on the way out and we went back outside. It is about 8 now, so I got another two hours before curfew hits. To put it simply, we walked towards the park and sat down on a bench. We sat there for a dozen minutes before I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Isabella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that, after we left the hospital, you were a little distant."

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just errr… still rather shocked by recent events."

"Oh."

The way Isabella talked though told me she didn't tell the entire story, but I'll leave it at that for now. A shooting star appeared in the night sky.

"Isabella, look! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" I said with mock hurriedness.

"Oh no! I have no wishes! I guess I'm doomed!" she wailed in mock despair.

"Yeah, we're all doomed unless you make a wish!" I replied, but immediately followed that remark,

"Nah really, make a wish because I know what mine is!" But frankly, I really don't know.

A moment of silence and Isabella spoke first,

"Fine, I made a wish. Happy ?"

"Yeah yeah, very happy." I said sarcastically.

"So what did you wish for? I won't tell you mine because it's personal."

"Oh really? Like how personal?" I asked.

"Really personal."

I had an idea.

"Is it this personal?" I asked innocently and quickly tackled her to the ground and tickled her sides.

"Hahahahaha-Phin-Hahahaha-neas-stop-Hahahaha-this- Hahahaha-NOW!"

At her yelling, I immediately stopped. She flipped me and now I was the one that was pinned to the ground.

"Now it's my turn." she said with an evil grin.

Instantly, I got attacked by a very strong and determined former Fireside Leader. All I could do was laugh and attempt to get out. After feeling her getting a little slack at one point, I pushed her hands off.

"I think I – OOF!" I didn't calculate that she was going to fall on me. My eyes instinctively closed. Of course Phineas, how could she support herself on two feet when her two arms were supporting her other half of the body? All I can say is that I am tired and just darn glad the tickling was over. I started feeling her breath on my face at this point and I knew that we were really close. All I need to do is to just make that space non-existent. I never before had this urge, but now was so right... and the cellphone rang of course. Shocked the hell out of me and I opened my eyes to meet Isabella's pair of eyes looking at me with a pair of dark red cheeks and she mumbled something. I just tried to lean closer, wanting to try something new, when Ferb's voice rang out, "PHINEAS! PHINEAS! Where are you? My watch says that you're somewhere near here. It's 9:30, we don't want to be late!"

We sprang from each other like we were about to be burned if we continued touching each other. A little guilty for leaving her on the ground, I looked at Isabella and said, "Sorry I pushed you. Here, let me help you up."

I held to both of Isabella's hands and pulled her up, and we tottered a bit from the new feeling of standing upright. A flashlight illuminated both of us, of which the holder was no other than Ferb.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Umm, it's a long story Ferb."

"Why are you so messy?"

"Err…, I just stumbled into the grass."

I saw him look over at Isabella and see her disheveled clothing, her frayed and messy hair, and having a weird loopy grin.

"Did you guys just do something you weren't supposed to?" he said cautiously.

"What do you mean? We just got, you know, tangled here on the grass a bit."

"You perfectly sure you only stumbled in the grass right bro?"

"Yeah."

"I hope so."

"What do you mean Ferb?"

At this point, I saw Isabella and Ferb face-palm themselves.

"What? Am I missing something here?"

Seriously, sometimes I don't get the point!

"No bro, at least you being alright is what counts."

We walked back home, with me wondering what the heck was he talking about. Meanwhile, while walking, I noticed Isabella gawking at me most of the time. Not that it matters, but did she really mean what she said at the hospital? What is love anyways? I look at my phone and quickly typed in Feroogle (a search engine Ferb and I created to use for ourselves) and then typed define love. Hmm… defines love as a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

**A/N: Yeah, that's what it says from what I looked up for the first definition of this word at dictionary dot com.  
**

What do you mean tender? Passionate affection? What is that? Do I need to show her affection like to a dog (no, I don't mean literally, I mean the affection you give a dog, ARGH! I suck at romance and breaking walls). No that doesn't even make any sense! Forget this, I'm –

"Phineas, are you alright?" Isabella asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look a little tense and you've been attacking your phone for the last five minutes and you don't even notice that you're going to walk into my house. You sure that you're doing ok?"

I looked and sure enough, I wasn't walking with Ferb; I made a mistake and followed Isabella instead. I simply said, "I was weak."

"Weak?"

"It's about my wish. Anyways, goodnight Isabella."

Without further ado, I shot back home. It was great to be back home and get out of the awkward situation, but eerily, the house was dark and silent. I guess that means I won't be bombarded with questions, but what's the worry? No one's awake at this hour, confirmed by a dark room and a sleeping Ferb. I gratefully, yet quietly slip into my bed to not stir anybody. Before I could even get a couple seconds of shuteye, the room was fully illuminated like day. I curse some of our contraptions sometimes especially now (we made a daylight simulator and it just wasn't used unless it was a really dark day).

"So how'd it go?" said Ferb.

"Ferb said you were on a date with Isabella. Is that true?" Candace asked.

What? How'd they get here?

Ferb must have read my mind by pulling the "Ferb" I saw in the nose and instantly deflated. A little tape recorder next to it explained the light snoring sounds.

"Now's not the time guys! It's like 10 at night and we got school tomorrow."

"Not for me twerp. *Amanda cries in the background* That sucks! I got to attend to Amanda, but you better give me all the details of what happened Phineas!"

Candace left our room and shut the door, leaving Ferb and I in our bedroom. He looks at me and his eyebrow cocked upwards as if asking "Explain yourself."

"What?" I asked a little peevishly.

He points to my stained shirt and pants and my extremely disheveled hair (hey, it just won't be tamed!)

"Oh that. It wasn't anything serious Ferb, I just wanted to learn more."

"About what?" he finally spoke.

"Just being alone with my best friend."

"Uh-huh, is that it bro?" he asked testily.

I can't seem to get anything past him can I?

"I just don't know Ferb, I never had a grip of this romance stuff and I don't intend to dwell on it either. I just want it to flow naturally, but what if Isabella doesn't feel the same? I wouldn't say I'm lovestruck, but I do care for her and DO NOT want to lose her as a friend because of my stupid bursts of words."

He just looked at me blankly for a second and replied, "I never thought I would hear that from the Phineas I knew yesterday. A Phineas who was afraid his mouth would harm him? Seriously though, you're taking this too seriously. Relax." He put a hand on my shoulder and continued, "After all, not every story has a perfect ending right? Things will work out eventually if you really want it and you know that bro! Bro, what's the phrase you live by?"

Simply stated, I said, "Carpe Diem."

(Ferb's POV)

For an extremely imaginative teen, I am still bummed out by his lack of imagination in _this _particular part of human life. I guess that's better than no attention at all like he used to be.

"Exactly bro! Now do what you have to do!" I encouraged him.

"Not yet. I just don't feel like it yet, but thanks Ferb. But remember, I REPEAT, REMEMBER to not mention this to anyone else you got that Ferb! Candace was already too much and I don't need any more pressure as it already is."

I nodded, again, for the second time this week, I got a death threat and had to bite back my laughter.

"By the way Ferb, do you think that Chez Alligator had a romantic atmosphere? Apparently it didn't work for Isabella and I, we just ate in silence." he said and pouted a little.

I smirked. He needed to do better than just bring her to a restaurant. He then pointed at his cast and pointed at a previous blueprint that we had. He said, "Ferb, how about we pull out our mending machine that deals with minor ailments? After all, didn't we list broken bones on it as something that it can cure?"

I remembered the machine and it was somewhere in our vault. We tested it on a juvenile bird first because it had a broken wing and then we tested it on Baljeet (don't ask what happened). It worked, but we haven't really gotten a use for it until now. It might take a couple minutes to double check all the wiring and programming is still ship-shape so he should be in no more pain in a dozen or so minutes. I nodded and gestured towards our vault

***After creeping downstairs and opening the vault***

We got to the machine that we needed. We started to work with myself checking the machine and Phineas checking the programming. After double, triple, and quadruple checking everything, I gave Phineas a thumbs up. He asked me, "Ferb, if for any reason this does-"

I cut him off. "Just get your ass into that pod and get this done. NO ONE is going to die bro."

He sat himself in the pod and I closed the cover. He mock saluted me in the pod and I reply by rolling my eyes. Seriously, Phineas sometimes has too much energy and for the first time, I somewhat regret allowing-nah, I don't regret it. Ok, hit this button and…

*After a half a minute of popping and fizzing and another minute of silence later*

That should do it! The only thing it couldn't mend was his concussion, which we will leave it be and make sure he doesn't have such blunt trauma to the head again. Speaking of which, I need to find something to protect his head.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're finally going to do today!" he shouted as he leapt out of the pod.

"Easy there bro, you just got out, let's make sure everything is mended as they should."

Sure enough, only his head was feeling some pain as he said and the cast was thrown out. He looked like a normal Phineas now. Back to the quandary, what can protect his head from further injury? I know! Our forcefield we created to protect ourselves when we were making a replica of the Leaning Tower of Pisa (we didn't need insurance claims and medical bills). It covers the whole body, so I think that is an added bonus. All the power it needs to run for half a day is on the battery pack and can be charged through solar on the go.

"Ferb, I know what you're thinking, and yeah, let's give it a shot!"

I looked at him blankly asking him for an explanation.

"Yeah, you know, that forcefield we created to protect ourselves last year right?"

He is on the same page, so I replied, "Yeah bro, let's give it a shot."

We rummaged through our box from last year and quickly located the device and attached it to Phineas.

"Now remember bro, DO NOT forget this does not have unlimited power, so be careful and check the battery once in a while."

"Yeah, yeah Ferb, I got it, now let's get to sleep before Candace thinks I snuck off to see Isabella."

I chuckled in response and we headed to our bedroom. When we reached there, he asked,

"By the way, did you make that voice app that we discussed earlier this week?"

"Yeah why?" I replied innocently.

"Because _somebody _in a pink bow had taken me hostage for two bloody harrowing minutes!"

I had to laugh at this point, so Isabella did take my advice then! As a bonus, Phineas just used "bloody!"

"Hahahaha-maybe-hahaha!"

He laughed at this point too, accepting his part in falling for the trick and we feel asleep, too giddy to bother saying goodnight.

Before we were knocked out, he asked, "Hey Ferb, where's Perry?"

(Perry's POV)

*Doofenshmirtz Evil In-cor-por-ated! A-hem, again people! Doofenshmirtz Evil In-cor-por-ated After-Hours!*

I inwardly laughed at the evil jingle every time I get here. Well, it's not really funny right now as I was awoken by Monogram that Doof was up to something at this hour and that there was no intel. A little buzz issued from my jet pack as I looked for a suitable place to enter. Ah-ha! A window with Doof's silhouette! I immediately blasted my jet pack at full speed to go through the – OOF! I slid down and with it the fake painting by Doof. I should have remembered that from an earlier mission. While falling, I restarted the jet pack and start going back up again. While ascending, I saw Doof stick his head out and snigger in satisfaction.

"Haha Perry the Platypus, you fell for my fake window ag –"

I didn't let him finish his sentence by blasting myself directly into his face.

"Ow! Perry the Platypus what was that for!"

He leapt away and pressed a button on the wall.

A skull from out of nowhere trapped me.

"There Perry the Platypus, now you're trapped! Are you going to interfere with my plan now or is your skull too thick to do that?!"

I chattered in response and saw that I can drill out of the mouth. I immediately went to work.

"So Perry the Platypus, while you're wallowing in your thick skull, I have created the banish-intor! It will make that person appear in the middle of a harsh desert. I know that sounds redundant Perry the Platypus, AND DON'T YOU DARE REMIND ME OF LAST TIME. It will NOT transport me again for the matter! I think you already know who the target is. You see, my brother Roger has been mayor term after term, but if he isn't here, then who will rule? I Heinz Doof-OOF! Perry, how did you get out of your thick head?"

While Doof was worried more about his speech rather than me, I managed to drill out and tackled him. He looks at the skull and sees a neat hole drilled into the incisors.

"Oh I see, no matter Perry the Platypus, you will not stop my plan!"

He took a screwdriver and I backed up into the inator, trying to avoid the screwdriver. The inator activated and sent a green beam off the building. I hope it didn't hit anybody.

"Perry the Platypus, it's not even calibrated yet! Take this!"

He whips a remote out and a blob of ketchup flies back at him.

"Hmm… I swear I bought the Ketchinator back at Blueprint Heaven, no don't tell me that dork got me a KetchUPinator! Perry the Platypus, look at what you've done to my new lab coat! It was just dry cleaned three years ago! Now I got to get it cleaned again! Anywho, take this then!"

He presses another button on his remote and an abnormally large Venus Fly Trap appears.

"Now you're doomed Perry the Platypus . Prepare to meet your slimy end!" he presses another button on his remote. I jump out of the way just in time and Doof of course got himself in the trap. Arrogant Doof, always thinking he got the top stuff when they horribly backfire. Of course, that's another reason why I love this job.

"Pewwyyeteooottttoooeerrree!" was all I heard from the trap. Maybe I'll use the inator and destroy both the Venus trap and the inator. After all, I don't want a glob of organic fluids as a nemesis. I take a glance and see a self-destruct button. Rolling the inator next to the trap and without hesitation, I pressed the button.

Self-destruct sequence initiated. 10…9…8…7…

I didn't bother to listen to the timer and I needed to avoid the lasers that shot out anyways. I leapt off the balcony and activated my glider. At the time when the inator should have exploded, I heard no explosion and there was no traditional "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Instead, there was silence. A little bit concerned for my nemesis, I had to suction cup my way up (yeah, that jet pack was a one way trip :( and that sucks)! Clambering in, I saw that the inator had simply melted instead of exploding. I rolled my eyes, of course when he takes precautions they are at the wrong time.

"PEWWYYY!EEETTTEEEEOOOTTTTTTOOWWWWW!" he screamed, apparently now in mortal terror. I smirked; it would take days before he would need to worry, not minutes. I quickly looked around, and saw that there was an RPG, but what the heck is that doing in an evil scientist's lair? I didn't bother to dwell on it and just aimed and pulled the trigger. A resounding POP and out goes a weasel? Of course, this lunatic can't do anything right! I threw the weasel launcher onto the ground and looked around for any more options. I then noticed a particular large red switch saying "DO NOT TOUCH" on it that had previously destroyed his lair. Well, I am sorry Doof, but if you want to see a new dawn, this has got to happen. I flicked the switch and ran like a bat out of hell. I leapt off the balcony again and activated my glider AGAIN. A *BOOM* *CRASH* *MEOW!* was heard and I knew it was done. All I that's left to hear now is in 3…2…1… "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! AND MY BEAUTIFUL LAB COAT GOT RUINED!"

I smiled at his rant. Evil has been defeated for another night.

"GGRRRKKKK!"

**PER-RY!**

**A/N: So there is my first Perry/Doof scene. I didn't expect this to go too well, but again, this is my first stab. Thanks for reading and please review :P (I know is sounds redundant).**


	13. In a Desert - Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I just got distracted writing another story. I'll start updating this more often and hopefully should be finished in a week or two. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**(Meanwhile back at the Flynn-Fletcher household…)**

(Nobody's POV)

The Flynn-Fletcher household was sound asleep. Well, nearly all were. The Flynn-Fletcher duo were clearly knocked out, a snoring Lawrence and a sleeping Linda inhabited the master bedroom. A tired Candace was looking after little Amanda and Perry is out on his mission. Nothing looked out of its place.

(Phineas' POV)

I was to say quite surprised I felt this tired, yet full of energy somehow. I looked over to Ferb, who snored peacefully and at the night sky. What else can there be to my newfound energy? Maybe sitting around half a week. I felt my arm and my nose experimentally and they no longer pained me. That's probably why I feel so energetic. Maybe it has to do with tod-nah, I don't think so. Enough with this self-talk, I got to hunker down and be ready for that pile of homework in the morning. Not that I despise it, but blast that those things stack up quickly. Oh well, it's no use thinking now. I'm just going to hit the bunk.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… *A green beam hits Phineas in his sleep*

I woke up feeling a little light headed, but otherwise, perfectly fine. Or what I thought was fine. I looked over, and to my surprise, there was no Ferb or his bed. The walls were plastered pink, so wait a minute… don't tell me… I look over to my other side and see a gently sleeping Isabella?! How the heck did I get here? Oh well, whatever happened, looks like I'm grounded anyways. I double checked to see that Isabella is still sleeping and had that feeling come over again. And this time, I'm surrendering. I leaned forward, and when my lips touched hers, I felt everything turn bright, dry and hot. Instead of kissing a pleasant Izzy, there was a scorpion on my lips. WTF? NO! It was just a dream again, but this desert and the scorpion are certainly real. Before I could react, I could see the stinger poised ready for its ancient technique of tranquilizing victims. Just before it was about to piece my cheek, it stopped in midair. I grinned; Ferb's device worked perfectly. I swatted the scorpion away and looked at my surroundings. Judging from the sun, it looks like it's about 6 in the morning (thanks to the Fireside Girls survival guide). I put my hand in my pocket, wait; oh crap. The phone's at home. Well, at least I still have the watch, but I can't place calls on it (we didn't have time to upgrade all the watches yet). I pulled up the text messenger and sent Ferb a message.

_Phineas: No idea how, but I'm stuck in the middle of a desert. Please help!_

Finishing that, I surveyed my surroundings. Random cacti dotted the landscape and a cow skull was on a rock. Looks like I'm in for a long day. The transporter app only works within a ten mile radius; I need to remember to broaden that next time. I looked at my watch again and pulled up a map. Looks like I'm about fifty miles away from home. If I were to walk there… nevermind, that's just suicidal. Oh yeah, that's right! The hoverboard! Luckily I still had the hoverboard in the storage device. Now about refreshments, cool! I forgot a couple liters of bottled water were stored and now I'm very glad that I forgot about them earlier. So with the hoverboard going five miles an hour, that means I'll be home by 4, just in time for dinner. With a plan now, I am ready for the journey home. That is before I send Ferb another message.

_Phineas: Got a way home, be there about 4. Let the others know I'm at bed now and let the teachers know._

Well, it could be understandable. I'm only out of the hospital for a day, so I don't think it will look suspicious. Good thing too Mom and Dad were out yesterday night for another convention somewhere and won't be back until Monday. Oh yeah, that reminds me, I need to get going as it's HOT. Maybe a shade would be nice. And that's right, I need to let Isabella know of my predicament.

**(Meanwhile back at the Flynn-Fletcher household…)**

(Ferb's POV)

Another morning; another day closer to the dance. Well, it wouldn't matter for me, for but once, I'm going to have Phineas go WITH A PARTNER, NOT ALONE. That's strange, the alarm went off, but he's not there. It should have been shut off the moment it rang. I looked over to his bed and see perfectly nothing. No bed covers, no pillow, and no Phineas. I got up and looked into the restroom. Nope, not there. The kitchen? Nope, nothing there. Candace's room? Definitely not in there. I checked my watch and saw two new messages from Phineas at six in the morning? I opened them and to say the least, I'm rather puzzled at how he landed in the middle of a desert. I checked his location and sure enough, he was pretty far away and in the middle of a desert. Looks like I got some talking to do AGAIN. I grabbed a piece of toast and gobbled it on the way to school. I am not going on the bus today, well, for now I'm going to avoid the gang. Except for Gretchen. I quickly texted.

_Ferb: Won't be on the bus, walking to school today._

_Gretchen: K, but Isabella is getting worried that Phineas isn't showing up._

I closed the program and continued my walk. Today was going to be a long day.

**(Meanwhile back in the desert…)**

(Phineas' POV)

Thirty minutes into the trip and I'm feeling deadbeat tired. The heat's killing me! I checked my storage again. Stupid Phineas! There's an umbrella there and why didn't you use it? I got the umbrella and stuck it on the middle of the board. Now I got shade and this is much more bearable. Slightly feeling hungry, I knocked the feeling off and just concentrated on avoiding obstacles and going home. Nine and a half hours sure seems long now.

**(Back to Ferb)**

(Ferb's POV)

The morning classes went well and nothing really was much to note. Luckily, now entering classes and walking in the hallways are much more bearable nowadays thanks to Gretchen finally announcing we're an item. But it doesn't seem right without Phineas next to me. Yeah, he might talk so much you wonder if he's human, but that's totally bearable with me. Walking out of the serving area, I sat myself on my usual spot. Of course, it was missing Phineas and as a recent extension, Buford and Baljeet. Lately they've been getting serious and well, they wanted more time with their "special" friends. Isabella didn't come much later and just ate in silence, well, for a minute.

"Hey Ferb, is Phineas really at home?"

I sort of stuttered, "Y-Yeah, he's home."

"Are you sure? You look pretty nervous."

"I guess it's because of the exams coming."

She raised an eyebrow, "You know those aren't coming until December right?"

"Yeah, but you got to get ready."

"Whatever. Really Ferb, is Phineas at home?"

I gave up, "No."

She continued her questioning, "So where is he?"

I got out the tracker and pointed to where he is.

Isabella gasped at where he is. "WHAT? IS HE INSANE?!"

I shrugged and put the watch on the table so that she can read his messages he sent earlier in the morning.

"And he didn't even bother to tell me?"

I shrugged again, "Maybe you should check your phone."

She opened her mouth in an attempt to counter my reply, but shut it and immediately got her phone. Her mouth formed an "o" and she just simply continued eating. When we finished, Isabella asked again.

"What if he doesn't get home by 4?"

I actually didn't really think about it. "Umm… we'll see. Maybe we'll fetch him if he doesn't make it."

Her eyes widened, "We can't do that!"

I realized how it could have been interpreted, "No, no, no, I meant if he doesn't appear by 4 and if he doesn't update us."

Her relief was very evident and an audible sigh was heard. I shrugged and went back to class.

(Back to Phineas' POV)

And the journey was halfway through. Twenty or so more miles and Danville is back! Until then, I might want to ponder things, like what happened last night and my dreams lately. I don't know; it's either she's super attractive or it's raging hormones. I haven't a clue, but I never felt this way before. What do you characterize it when you see someone and they melt you down and make you have a feeling of weightlessness? Especially if it's your best friend? I don't know. Ferb would be the man in these matters, but boy he is going to have a laugh. I'm just a lunatic in this art, but you know what? Screw it. I know what I'm going to do two weeks from now regardless of what everybody thinks. Maybe she'll reject me, but I AM PHINEAS FLYNN AND I WILL DO IT. So what? If she rejects me, then she'll still be a friend, so I don't see any consequences from this action. Great, my discussion in my head had burned away... WTF? I'm damn hungry and this accursed thing won't go faster and barring any unforeseen mishaps, I should make it to dinner. Thinking of dinner, I never thought of a meal so much. I hope that mishaps don't include things like the umbrella flying off, the board getting ripped to shreds by the cacti, and me sitting on the dry sandy desert. Yep, things are starting to look very good.

I sighed and surveyed the damage. Board is a complete loss and the umbrella is not worth the trouble to retrieve. Checking the watch, I still have another fifteen miles till I get home. Looks like I got to foot five miles and hopefully I should be in range to be beamed back home. Let's see, four hours and I got to trek five miles. Sounds doable. I started my march to reach my goal.

***Four hours later***

…Just two moar stteeeppps. **A/N: Yes, I know that's not the right spelling.**

I DID IT! I TREKKED FIVE MILES ON FOOT IN THE SAND! WHOO HOO! I did a mental celebration. Now onto the second part of the plan; the transportation app. Actually, I have a better idea.

Phineas: Ferb, I'm about ten miles outside of Danville. Can you beam me back Ferb?

Nothing. Hmm, that's odd. Ferb usually responds pretty quickly to my texts. I guess I'll have to teleport myself back home.


	14. It's Still Hot - Part 2

And in three…two…one… I was back in my house. Phew! I was out of the hostile hot arid desert and feeling this carpet just feels so good! I think I won't take air conditioning for granted again. Some weird squelching noises can be heard right next to my ear. That's strange; only Ferb and I use this room and Ferb probably isn't home yet. Why is there some warm liquid dripping on my head? I look up and see, WOAH! Wait, wait, wait, TURN AROUND PHINEAS BEFORE YOUR BROTHER KILLS YOU ON THE SPOT my brain screamed. I ran out of our bedroom and went straight down to the kitchen with my face beet red. People talked about embarrassing stories of walking in on people making out, but I appeared right next to them making out. Even better, I have drool on my head! Now I know what it feels like. I took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and waited for an agitated Ferb to come downstairs. One, two, five, then ten minutes later, I don't see him nor Gretchen. What the heck? At least he didn't notice me. What to do now? Oh yeah, I'm hungry. Let's see here, today's dinner is; pot pie? That doesn't sound that great right now. My watch buzzed.

_Izzy: Hey, you ok? Ferb & Gretchen didn't answer any of my calls or texts._

_Phineas: Let me go over to your house._

I closed the program and went back upstairs. I took a quick peek inside, and yeppers, they're still on it, though breathing heavier this time. My mind had an idea, *SNAP.* I sprinted down the stairs, bolted out the door, and shot across the street over to Isabella's house. I rang the doorbell.

Isabella opened the door, "Hey Phineas whatcha- Woah, you look really battered. I have some lemonade inside if you want some."

I nodded and took a seat on the couch. Isabella was back in no time with the glass of lemonade complete with ice and a slice of lemon on the rim of the cup.

"Thanks Isabella." I smiled gratefully and quickly took a few gulps. I guess you don't realize you're parched until you drink your girlf- I mean best friend's lemonade.

She took a seat next to me as I took sips of the lemonade.

"So Phineas, how'd your day go?" she asked.

"Really hot. Like REALLY HOT. And I feel hot just sitting next to you." I said with a hidden smirk.

"Yeah, Ferb told me you got stuck in the middle of a desert, though I wonder how you got there?"

I shrugged, "Don't ask me. I don't remember making anything that transports anything or anybody to a desert. I guess I'll check with Ferb later."

She nodded, "By the way, so where's Ferb and Gretchen? They haven't replied to my calls and texts after they got out of school."

I grinned, "You should take a look for yourself. Come on."

I sat up, held her hand, and walked back to my house. Before we were even halfway across the street, I felt her sag again and for the second time, I have an unconscious Isabella in the middle of the road. Looks like I better get used to it. Heaving her in my arms, I continued walking towards my house. The first time it was out of respect for her that I helped her, but now, I think I'm actually enjoying myself. The warm, vanilla scented bundle I'm carrying wasn't just a deadweight; I'm actually liking the thought of being so close to her. Seeing her every perfection and imperfection; everything that makes Isabella, well, the Isabella I know. I was at the front door and simple walked in; luckily the door was unlocked somehow. I walked in to see Ferb and Gretchen just preparing to leave.

When I stepped inside our house, immediately Ferb and Gretchen's jaws dropped. If they could fall to the ground, they probably would. Their red and wet faces certainly didn't help. Ferb just said, "Woah."

I put Isabella gently on one of our sofas in the living room.

"It's not what it looks like Ferb. She just passed out again for some reason." I told Ferb.

He shrugged and just quickly kissed Gretchen and shooed her away. When the door shut, Ferb started, "So you two finally got together?"

I eyed him flatly, "No."

"So when?"

"I don't know, but I'll eventually do it."

"When's that bro?"

I grinned, "You'll see."

He just gave me a bored stare as if saying, "Yeah right." Quite frankly, I don't really care what Ferb thinks. I'll handle this on my own. I knew one thing though to tick him off.

"So Ferb, why are you sweating?"

He said, "Strenuous exercise."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Jumping."

"What else?"

"Running."

"What about snogging? Is that strenuous exercise?"

"Yea-WAIT WHAT? PHINEAS, DID YOU SEE ME AND…" he trailed off.

His face sharpened and he clenched his fists.

"Sorry Ferb, but I had to get home somehow and it was by accident. You didn't bother to heed my texts." I held my hands up in the air to add to my "innocence."

He looked at me, gave a curt nod, and went upstairs for our room. While he was going up the stairs, Isabella started to stir.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"At my home." I said.

She shook her head bit and sat up. "So where's Ferb and Gretchen."

"Gretchen just left and Ferb is in our room."

"So what were you going to show me again?"

I was happy that my watch had a camera on it that takes shots on command. I took a picture of them making out, and well, to make it short, it looks steamy. I showed Isabella the photo. When she looked at it, her eyes widened first, and then she giggled. "Looks like they had a fun time didn't they?"

I nodded, "How about us?"

Her head jerked up from her staring at the photo, "What did you say?"

By now, the welcoming all natural reaction from not eating a meal today rumbled from my stomach. Thank god for the save.

I sheepishly looked at her, "Sorry Izzy, but I didn't eat today yet."

"That's fine. So what are you gonna eat then?"

I had an idea. No, I'm not going extravagant, I'm just goin' casual, like food court casual.

"Dunno. What are you thinking?"

She pondered for a bit, "How about the food court at the mall?"

She must have read my brain. I replied. "Yeah, sure thing. Let me check to see if Ferb wants to go."

She had a look between arguing and accepting. If I continue this, I think I'm going to have a harder time bottling up my laughter.

"Actually, nevermind. He's probably full from earlier and needs a breather." I told Isabella.

She looked like a weight dropped from her and immediately relaxed and giggled at the end of my response. "Yeah, he's probably too full."

Yep, I think I didn't dream the other day, though it didn't seem like she picked up on me calling her izzy. Oh well, maybe she doesn't like it. I'm still going to wait two more weeks before I will do what I vowed to do in the desert.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and ran out of the house. At this point, I was literally dragging her down the sidewalk.

"Phineas, wait! Could you slow down? I can't keep up like that." she said.

I stopped and she immediately ran, "Now who's slowing down?"

It took me a moment to register what she said and another to comprehend it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I hollered and started to sprint.

She stuck her tongue out at me and continued running. By this time I started to narrow the distance, slowly inching inch by inch towards her. Man, if it wasn't for the tennis practice and our projects, I think I would be beat. I was almost to her when we reached a street and a little puppy was in the middle of the road. Forgetting about the race, Isabella stooped down and caressed the little bundle, speaking softly to it. I slowed down to get a breather when I noticed a car was driving down the road, apparently texting.

"RUN ISABELLA! THERE'S A CAR COMING!" I shouted, hopefully breaking her from her reverie. I didn't care if she heard or not though and I ran as if I was running for my life. I wasn't going to stand there and see my best friend get steamrolled to a pancake. I tackled her to the other side of the sidewalk before she could move. The car just sped past, going on to wherever they're going. Curse these texting teens on the road. They're no better than drunk drivers.

"Umm.. Phineas. Do you mind standing up? I'm kinda pinned here." Isabella hesitantly asked.

I realized that I was still on the ground. "Oh. Yeah, sure thing." I stood up, but Isabella was still on the ground with the puppy in her arms.

"I wonder what-" she started before some buff kid wearing a black shirt with a skull on crossbones came by.

"Hey, you! Don't touch my Biff!" he scowled, promptly took the puppy, and left.

I shrugged, "Well, looks like its named Biff and it's owned by a bully. Ring any bells?"

She wasn't that happy that the kid just took the puppy, but then nodded in understanding. "He's off the hook now, but he better not do that again."

"Well, let's continue on, shall we?" I asked.

She tried to stand up, but she winced in pain and laid back down. "My leg hurts, I don't think I can walk."

I don't remember slamming her on the ground that hard. "I'm sorry Isabella, I d-"

"Don't be sorry. It's a small price to pay. Hey, if you didn't dive, I could have been squished to a pulp."

"But you –"

"Don't worry. How about I lean on you and we go to my house? I don't think I can make it to the food courts."

"Sure thing." I agreed.

I pulled her up and slung one arm across my shoulders and she leaned on me. For the third time, I had to support to Isabella for some reason. Looks like getting used to this isn't such a bad idea after all.

When I thought she was firmly supported, I asked, "You ready?"

She nodded and winced as I walked a step. "You perfectly sure you're alright?"

She nodded again, but her facial expression rebelled by having a pain plastered face. We managed to walk across the street with no issues, but she looked to be in more pain as we kept walking. I decided I would have to do something.

"Isabella, I'm going to lay you down on the ground for a minute, I need to take a breather."

"Sure."

I caught my breath and readied myself. "Ready Isabella?"

She nodded, and I quickly scooped her up in my arms.

She raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ok, but are you sure you're fine? We can just continue what we were doing earlier."

"It's fine. I've already carried you twice, so would a third time hurt?"

"No, no it won't." she smiled this time and I started walking.

**(Meanwhile in Perry's POV)**

Ah, a nice sunny day. Not much to note besides I got a nice dinner for two tonight. Best of all, Doof hasn't decided to do anything – *BEEP**BEEP*

"GOOD EVENING AGENT P. WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY ALERT FOR DOCTOR DOOFENSMIRTZ. IT IS BELIEVED ACCORDING TO OUR SOURCES THAT HE HAS AMASSED A LARGE CROWD OF F**KING GUNG-HO SHITHEAD MILITARY CADETS AT HIS BUILDING… CARL?"

"That's what they said sir."

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS UP TO, SO PUT A STOP TO IT! MONOGRAM OUT."

"Eh Carl, we need to hire a censor by tomorrow morning. Obama hears this and our funding's gonna be screwed. And by the way, we don't want a Paula Dean like debactacle posted on Youtube."

**(At some lame fat ass at home trying to strike it rich)**

Hey look! It's an old man with a funny mustache talking shit about the military! Let's post that on Youtube! He-he-he-he, I'M GONNA BE RICH BABY! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE FIRST MILLION HITS! I'M GONNA BEAT PSY AND MADONNA!

**(Back to Perry's POV)**

**A-GENT P! **

I slipped into my hover craft and sped off towards Doof's lab. It better not be long.

**(Back to Phineas' POV)**

It wasn't a long walk, about ten minutes, but Isabella was out cold long before that. Ten minutes of stepping down the sidewalk. Ten minutes of holding my best friend. Ten minutes of wallowing her peaceful features and holding the most beautiful girl to walk this- wait Phineas, let's think about other things before you get distracted. I walked up to the door and crap. I never thought about how to enter the house if Isabella is asleep. I gently laid her down on the lawn and tried to see if the door was unlocked. Of course it wasn't. I tried to ring the doorbell. Oh yeah, her mother went to the event that my parents are going to also. I tried the back door. Nope, still locked. Windows? Nope. I wasn't going to break down the door for any reason and I'm not going to search Isabella for the keys.

_Imaginary Flashforward:_

_ I feel her pockets for any key to get into the house. She wakes up._

_"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?" she screams._

_"Looking for the key to get-"_

_"GET YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTED FLYNN! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!"_

_End imaginary flashforward_

Yeah, that's not going to happen. I'm not going to plan something two weeks from now and be rejected right now. I sighed, looking for another venue to escape my predicament. Looks like I've got to carry her to my house. Heaving her up again, I head to my house.

This time, the door opened to reveal no one. I plopped Isabella on the couch and shut the front door. Now I can grab a bite. Wait a minute, what about Ferb? I went upstairs and looked in our room. Nope, no signs of a Ferb there. Bathroom? Nope. Kitchen? Nope. Dining room? Nope. I quickly texted him to see where he is. A dozen minutes later, no reply. I got impatient and just got a pot pie and started eating it. Maybe the food will lure him out. Hmm… this pot pie tastes a little funny.

After five minutes of diving my fork into the pot pie, no one showed up and Isabella didn't stir. Finishing the last piece, I washed the fork and bowl. Putting them in their respective places in the cupboard, I checked my watch. Nope, still no reply. I went to the living room and sat on a couch and stared at the wall for some time. After finding that was boring, I checked on Isabella. Nope, still out cold. I sat next to her, just admiring her features. Now that couldn't get boring. Some hair covered her face, and I gently swipe it to the side, feeling her skin along the way. Hmm… her face fells cold. I looked around again and checked my watch. Nope, no signs of Ferb. Should I? It's so tempting. You were dreaming about it Phineas, why not give it a shot? What the hell, the worse I can say is that I sleep walked. Luckily, the couch was relatively wide, so I could fit just barely; enough so I could embrace her. A little uneasy at this new proposition, my mind somehow just kept saying move it and just do it. Breaking the barrier of worry, I snuggled in, embraced her, and slept.

**A/N: So how did you like this part? I hope the Perry/Doof plot is a little better than last time. Thanks for reading and please review. Expect an update probably this weekend. Sorry if it gets choppy from now on, but I have four summer classes to take, a part time job, and another story that needs updating too. I'm gonna have to take a breather right now.  
**


	15. Forgotten Plan - Part 3

**(Meanwhile in Perry's POV)**

It wasn't a long trip to that dastardly excuse of an evil "incorporated" lab as he terms it. Whoever it is, they are very right about the crowd of military cadets. All in rank and formation looking up at the top of Doof's building. There on top was some sort of figure, which is… Heinz Doofensmirtz (who else would he want people to worship?) I took a step towards the door, but immediately I get butted by their fists. I rubbed my head in a little pain. Ok, I admit that is painful.

"HA, PERRY THE PLATYPUS. How'd you like that? For once, I actually don't need to trap you! My whole army will protect me, Heinz Doofensmirtz! Now Perry the Platypus, you might wonder, why would I want some nutheaded army recruits as my personal army hmm Heinz? Well Perry, to answer your question, it's going to need a number. "

*SNAP*

"Ah hem, dancers please?"

No one appears.

"Anybody? Special affects nerd? ANYBODY? Argh! They never show up on time!"

I had to stifle a laugh.

**(Meanwhile…)**

The dancers and the props were all ready. Except for the crowd of cadets that bared their way.

"Excuse us, but we are schedu-"

"NO EXCUSES. GO ON WITH YOUR OWN BUSINESS." a cadet said.

"But-"

"No buts. Leave now or face the wrath of Heinz Doofensmirtz!"

The crew hurriedly left.

**(Back to Perry's POV)**

I waited.

"HELLO?! YOU'RE PAID UPFRONT AND NOW YOU'RE DITCHIN' ME. OOH YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FEEL THE WRATH OF HEINZ DOOFENSMIRTZ!" he screamed at no one in particular.

"Oh well Perry the Platypus. Looks like I'll do this without all the props. I was sitting on my chair for once and I thought, "Hmm… Why do you fail Heinz? How do you always fail? I look back and see you coming in, getting trapped, and then hitting a self-destruct button on my inator. Now I know what the secret is and you know what it is Perry the Platypus?"

I shook my head.

"I thought not Perry the Platypus, because today, I WILL BECOME THE RULER OF THE TRI-STATE AREA! AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME. You know how Perry the Platypus? It's because I'm not going to trap you. I'm not going to build an inator. How about that Perry the Platypus? How can you defeat me if you cannot do what you normally do eh?

I looked carefully at his features. It's not possible that he can have such a huge army of cadets at his door for no reason. Oh yeah! The statue on the roof.

"Spare your words Perry the Platypus because today I have already built my inator and used it! With eh, some stray beams flying off. It's only temporary Perry the Platypus, though I wished it could last much longer…"

My eyes started to bulge. No way, the agency had to have known this!

"Don't worry Perry the Platypus, because you know what it is? It's my BOLDINATOR. I will become so bold, even the military is going to respect me. And you know how I can rule the Tri-state area? By becoming de-facto ruler through totalitarian military regime under Heinz Doofensmirtz! How about that eh?"

That was it. The statue must be the source. Now I got to destroy it.

"So Perry the Platypus, have you decided what your last words are or are you going to try and stop my unstoppable military might of the Tri-state area!"

I kicked Doof in the head to gain me some time and hopped onto my hover craft. I flew up to the statue and there on the side was a giant red button labeled; SELF-DESTRUCT. DO NOT TOUCH. I touched it and immediately flew away.

*BOOM*

I look back and see half his building destroyed again. I shrugged, it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault either the cadets are closing in on him.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Uh, cadets, at ease please? You're start-AHH! PERRY! HELP!"

The cadets were still advancing. I continued flying home and didn't turn back; no sense in wasting my time when I can enjoy a nice peaceful dinner for two and maybe another week long break.

**(Meanwhile back to Ferb's POV)**

Ok… besides being walked in by your brother, what was the worst that happened today? Nah, not much else. On the flip slide? So much… I sighed happily and walked out of Gretchen's house. That was totally an awesome experience. I whistled and walked towards my house and get some sleep. I would stay longer, but I don't think that it'll be a good way to start a relationship by having parents especially my girlfriend's parents walk in on me umm… doin' things. OW! WTF? My head hurts like crazy! Memories? Plans? What? Wait, it's all coming back… oh shit.

_Flashback_

_Three teens are in an alley. One is myself and the other two are hooded. One of the hooded said, "Yeah we can do that Ferb. Just make sure that you get that device we talked about."_

_"Sure thing. Now let's do it." I agreed._

_"Can't wait to see what Phineas is going to react huh? I agree that dude needs some help."_

_End Flashback_

That was my diabolical plan wasn't it Ferb? How did I forget about it! Plan A, oh… well actually it may have worked. I still got to pay those two though… nevertheless; it's time for Plan B! But now is not the time. Shaking my head to rid of the thoughts, I remembered I didn't eat dinner yet. *BEEP*

I checked my watch.

_Buford: Beanpole, dinnerbell serted out?_

_Ferb: Nope. But I hope the plan made them closer._

_Buford: Ya think?_

_Ferb: Oh yes I think so :)_

_Buford: Yeah, but wut abut da otha two? _

_Ferb: They were just acting._

_Buford: 4rl?_

_Ferb: Yep. Trust me, just wait until the dance and you know what I mean. It's just like nothing happened. Though I think he maybe took it a little too far._

_Buford: K, let me knw if ya need help._

_Ferb: Right… Good night._

I turned the program off. Plan A so far has… somewhat spectacularly failed. I even somewhat forgot about it, so how could it work?! Now I got two people to pay… that's for later. *BEEP*

What else now?

_De&Vron: We did our part. So when do we expect the device?_

_Ferb: In a couple days._

_De&Vron: Thanks. I hope that plan helped Phineas. Really, I think it worked._

_Ferb: I hope so._

I turned the program off again. Now I need to grab something to put in my empty digestive system, which is obviously not giving happy signals. Bolting through the door, I went to the fridge and just gobbled up the pot pie. I guess pot pie can only get as great as pot pie.

***Five minutes later…***

Urgh… these dinners need a revamp, something Phineas should do. Make a note; once I get that brother of mine fixed up, I need him to start working, not twiddling his thumbs. I added the need for "diverse foods and tastes" to a list of ideas for weekend projects and maybe this coming summer. The watch beeped when it finished archiving it in our database. And there it was, another day. No, no, no, this ain't no TGIF, it's just a normal Friday. Okay, admit it to yourself Ferb, you did look forward to that practice session right… Ok I shouldn't talk about this to myself now when I should be bunking for the night. Speaking of sleeping, where's that rascal? Probably sleeping by now I told myself. No Ferb, where is he really? I checked my tracker and sure enough, he's in the house. I then went over to my inbox to quic- nevermind. Goddamn message box is so damn full. Got to dump 'em. Probably just miscellaneous sales, ads or some virus of some sort. Emptying my inbox, I felt that I wasn't ready for sleep. That leaves me to… go watch some news now. Grabbing the remote, I was about to approach the TV when I heard someone whisper, "Phineas…Phineas…wow…rainbows…"

Huh? The only people in the house are Phineas, Candace, Amanda, and I right now. And out of those people, who the hell would dream an obsession of Phineas? No, don't look at me! That's definitely NOT me. Candace? Nada. Amanda? She can't even crawl yet. Running through my mind, there is no one that can talk like wait a second, rainbows? How can I not have thought about that before? There's no way… Isabella did NOT sleep over did she? Phineas wouldn't allow it unless… Nah, that's a dream. No way did he invite Isabella for a sleep over. Forgetting it, I crawled over to the TV. The chance of Isabella being here is like the likelihood that I'm talking all da- I stand corrected. And she wasn't just sleeping over; Phineas is… my mouth worked itself up and down for a couple seconds. I rubbed my eyes. I touched the couch. I touched Phineas. This is no dream. HOLY SHI-I MEAN SHYTE! BLOODY HELL! THAT'S…THAT'S BLOODY IMPOSSIBLE. HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN WITHOUT ME KNOWING IT! I'M… whatever, it doesn't matter. A grin spread over my face. I don't need a Plan B, looks like it's already done. I faced the watch in the direction of Phineas and Isabella and took as many shots as I can from various angles. Now I have some ammo just in case Phineas decides to release photos of Gretchen and I. Saving the pictures, I decided to work on the device I needed to give to De&Vron as they both reference themselves.

***Five minutes later***

Pfftt, that's childs play. I put the device in a drawer in our room and laid myself down on my bed. Tracing the stars with my fingers, I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Love surely changes people in many ways, including Phineas and I. Ah… Gretchen…

**(Phineas' POV)**

Ah, what else can you ask for? An air conditioned room… POOF everything turns hot, dry, and san- AH! NOT AGAIN!

My eyes shot open, hoping that was just and only just a dream. Sighing contently I was still in my house, I froze when I heard some whispering. Who is whispering my name? And why am I on a couch? I turned over and WHAT? Err… is this a dream? Both of my arms were draped over something so soft and- that was the fastest retraction of my arms I ever did. Thank goodness she wasn't awake. I would be killed, resurrected, killed, resurrected for god knows how long. I took a quick look around the room. Nope, no one else is around. I slowly lift myself out of the couch and stretched. How the heck did I end up here? Not really caring, I was scared by what happened. Did I sleepwalk? Probably so. But no way is Isabella going to sleep here. Boy am I going to have to answer some questions in a couple hours if she wakes up in my house. A silvery gleam caught my eye that was on the couch. I picked it up and studied it. The word; Garcia-Shapiro was etched on the key. Yep, that looks like the key to her house. I slowly opened the front door and shot across the street. The key opened the front door to her house. Giving out a sigh of relief, I back to my house. Gently scooping Isabella, I slowly walked to her house. Going inside, I took my time going upstairs and opening the door to her room. Sliding the blankets off, I laid Isabella on the bed and replaced the blankets. Smiling, I left and went back to my house. After shutting both front doors, I slid off my sneakers and went upstairs to the bedroom Ferb and I share. Slowly opening the door, I spied a sleeping Ferb. Slipping onto my bed, my mind finally decided to release the pent up confused feelings and thoughts. How did I end up on the couch? Why was I sleeping with Isabella? How could i- overloaded, I shut it all out and accepted the land of dreams.

**(Meanwhile back at the fat ass house)**

Heh, I got all this recorded and ready. A good title hmm…

"Old Guy with Crazy Mustache Talks Crap About the Military"

Yeah, that sounds great! Now to upload the video. Please wait… 1%

***1 Hour Later***

Please Wait… 99.9% Upload Terminated.

Ya-WHAT? That's not right. They're gonna respect MY authoritah! A big black truck stops in front my house. A dozen guys in full body armor rush to the door.

" THIS IS THE OWCA! OPEN UP! WE'RE HERE FOR A BOY NAMED ERIC CARTMAN FOR HIS BREACHING OF NATIONAL SECURITY AND POSSIBLE TERRORISM INTENT!"

"Oh shit. MOMMY, HELP ME!" Eric screamed.

Of course, Liane Cartman was doing other things.

**A/N: As always, thanks for reading and please review. Update should be sometime next week.**

**Damn Doofensmirtz keeps interfering right? **

**And as a hint, not all is what it seems. **


	16. Planning - Part 1

**A/N: Hey anybody that's reading, I hope you guys had a great 4th of July! For me... that's different. Let's just say a python decided to show up, my girlfriend decided to scream like the world was ending, and I shit in my pants (not literally!) from hearing her scream. Anyways, on with the story!**

**(Ferb's POV)**

Another great morning… and another shopping Saturday. What happened to my life? Oh well, it's all for Gretchen. That reminds me, I need to show Gretchen those photos I took yesterday! And I need to spill the beans to everyone! Or I could say nothing. I guess I'll leave Gretchen to decide what's best. Looking over to my side, of course Phineas' bed is empty. Probably he's already up and about, working on something. A little pang of guilt hit me when I realize how drifted we've become lately, but remembering we have lives of ourselves now, a sense of acceptance that we'll have to part ways one day. Not forever, but our lives won't be as they used to be. Such is life I mused. To heck with this philosophical stuff, I think I got enough Shakespeare for now. Now let's see… where are those videos and pictures? Yeah, I uploaded them into the server last night. I hop off the bed and logged into the computer. No uploads yesterday? That's strange; I swore that I uploaded the videos and pictures. I check the watch. No records of videos and pictures from yesterday too? No way! Now I got nothing to support me. Did I just go through some fuss for nothing? I guess I should keep a straighter mind from now on, maybe I let my dreams take a hold of me. I swear though, it's so real! Darn! That's just not right! Looks like I need to have a plan B after all. My watch buzzed.

_De&Vron: So everything work out?_

_Ferb: No. I'm going to need another plan._

_De&Vron: Sorry bout that. _

_Ferb: It's ok. I just thought it would work. _

_De&Vron: Anything else we can do to help?_

_Ferb: You've done more than enough. Thanks anyways._

_De&Vron: No problem. If you need help, we're here. BTW, that device works awesome! We can't even build it in a couple weeks and you did it in minutes! Makes us feel like amateurs :(_

Closing the program, I wondered really what else can work. My phone buzzed again! It's Gretchen. Looks like I need to go now.

**(Meanwhile Isabella's POV)**

I slowly revel at the warm feeling of Phineas right beside me. Or so I thought. I slowly open my eyes. Instead of seeing a couch, I was tucked in my little pink bedroom. My eyes shot open when I see that I'm in my bedroom. Looking beside me, I see no one. No Phineas, no nothing. All I can remember is that I slept after Phineas carried me. Hmm… I guess the "hurt" leg did help after all, but I blew it! Now I don't even remember what happened afterwards! And how did he get into the house? I guess I left the door open. So Phineas sleeping with me was a total dream? That is just… wrong. DARN! WHY IS IT SO HARD?! My phone rang. Yep, looks like we're going to the mall today.

**(Earlier in the day, Phineas' POV)**

I another day is coming by, evidenced by the sun that's slowly creeping up in the sky. How long have I been awake? Just only a couple minutes, but something is nagging me. I just feel something is not in its place, and I'm thinking about this in six in the morning. About yesterday… did that really happen? It just felt too dreamlike to be real. I checked my watch and my sent folder is filled with messages I had alike my dream. Can't be true is it? And what did Ferb download yesterday that I can't access with my watch? Seeing he is still asleep, I quietly umm… "borrowed" the phone and opened up the upload area. And he had a couple videos and pictures. What's so important that he needs to protect them? It's not like he's… nah, I don't think he would put umm not right or something like that on our server. It's something we both mutually agreed to NOT upload and save on our server. And pulling up the… what the? So it was real? That's both real cool and real scary. The cool part is that it looks like Isabella doesn't _seem_ to mind, but the scary part is if she _did _mind… ok Phineas, don't think about the negative. Think positive. Alright, no one's awake at this hour so all I need to do is to simply delete these… and there! It looks like, wait. The server has them too. I hooked up the phone to the computer and bypassed our security with Ferb's credentials and simply transferred them to a little portable information storage device we made for each other and tucked it in my pocket. Now my little umm "thing" has been safely hidden; now I need to plan for the rest of the day.

**(Phineas' POV, present time)**

Ferb just left for some sort of meeting he had. To be honest, I don't have a clue what meetings, but they're getting more frequent lately. Oh well, maybe its practice for the play that's coming. But isn't practice not in until sometime in another two weeks or so? It doesn't matter I guess. Moving on from that, I realized that I have an entire day to myself. Nobody is going to be around; Mom and Dad won't be back until Monday, Candace left yesterday, Ferb's out in some meeting, and the gang is doing the same. What to do, what to do… I know! I can start a number!

_There's 287 days 'till summer vacation,  
And the start of adventure comes along just to end it,  
So the annual problem for our generation,  
Is finding a good way to spend it…_

_Like maybe...  
Building a plane out of paper mache,_

_Or flying a kite on the moon._

_Surfing the galaxy,_

_Finding aliens,_

_And giving a whalemingo a shower!_

_Riding comets through,_

_The rings of Saturn and space,_

_Maybe we'll ride through black holes,_

_To find a dodo bird,_

_On some planet in space!_

_Maybe we'll fly a rocket,_

_Through the heliosheath,_

_To discover something that doesn't exist (Hey!)_

_Traveling through time,_

_Traveling through space,_

_Maybe we'll find a red dwarf! (It's over here!)_

_Going down back down on Earth,_

_We might just surf a wave._

_Creating seismic energy,_

_Seeing kimpaloons,_

_Or just driving my sister insane! (I CAN STILL HEAR YOU PHINEAS! ) _

_Maybe we'll just rock the weekend,_

_And make it a summer of itself!_

_As you can see there's a whole lot of things to do before the fun starts this summer!_

Ok… now that's over. Really, what is there to do today besides going through space? Seriously author, what's up with space? (Ahem Phineas, that's not important…) Oh, sorry author. Anyways, there's got to be something! I know, maybe I can make another Sunbeater 3000! Nah, that'll be redundant. After all, we already seized the day with that. What else? Maybe a walk in the park will help. Oh yeah what about… right. I know where Perry is, so don't worry about him. Yeah! Maybe I can blindfold myself and walk to the park like that and I can get inspired!

***After walking outside and walking aimlessly for an hour and finally reaching the park***

Phew! I didn't know going to the park without eyesight was so hard! I guess it makes sense if I can't see anything.

**(Perry's POV)**

*BEEP*

What else now?

"Good morning Agent P. Thanks to Doof's scheme, he landed himself in the hospital again, so we won't be seeing him for another week. Seeing that there's no other evil in the Tri-State area, looks like you've got a week off. Enjoy the break Agent P!"

What? I guess those cadets knocked him more than I thought. Oh well, time to call…

**(Back to Phineas' POV) **

After pacing around the park for another hour, I realized I have an idea! It's… nothing. A do nothing day! Actually no, that's not what I intend to do. Really Phineas, what are you going to do today? The day's still ripe and there are still plenty of things to do. A poster caught my eye. Oh yeah, the dance… Wait a minute, that's it! I know what I'm going to do today! Umm… Phineas, you don't have a plan a voice in the back of my mind said. Yeah, I think I'll need to work it out. I need to head back home and do some brain storming. This is going to take some serious planning.

***After walking back home and going into the basement***

Alright! A paper, a pencil and my mind! Am I missing something? Yeah, I need an eraser. Hmm, the eraser on the pencil is gone long ago. What the heck, I'll deal with it later. Now let's see, what should I name the plan? I don't know, but let me try to ask her now! A step forward and I knew that was going to be… nope, it's not going to happen. Taking a seat again, I knew that I really needed to have a plan. Fine, so what should I name my plan?

***After racking my brain out for five minutes***

Plan Mark I That Can Not Possibly Fail. Sounds ok I guess. Alright, now what should be the plan… I know! I can eat a bunch of candy and hope that a sugar rush can make me ask!

***After munching through 5 bags of Skittles***

Now, time for action! But where did Isabella go? Oh yeah, to the Googolplex mall. I'm going to hope that this lasts long enough. Running towards the mall, I felt the rush getting slower and slower and slower... Ok… I don't feel too well now. Where's the sugar rush? No, no, no, this can't be happening! My nose is starting to bleed; crap. Now my stomach feels like shit. Nope, I need another plan, well, after I get this taken care of.

***After wasting a couple hours recuperating***

Ok Phineas, how about plan Mark II That Can Not Possibly Fail the Second Time? Hmm… thinking caps on.

***After racking my brains out again…***

Ah! I can use a zipline, land in front of Isabella, and ask her right there by using the huge adrenaline rush I get from ziplining! Ok… but where do I build the zipline? Not to mention, what if Isabella isn't there? What the heck, this sounds much better than the first plan. Ok, so I need to go to the tallest building in Danville and make a zipline connecting the tip of the top of the building to the Googolplex mall. Now I need to give a call to Metro Parts and start building, get permits, and permissions. I dialed the city first.

***After getting quick approvals from the city and permission from the landlord***

Now I got to order the parts.

"This is Carl speaking. Who may I direct you to?" the receptionist asked.

"Hey Carl, it is Phineas. Could you-"

"Sure, Mike's right here." Carl said and gave the phone to someone else.

"Hey Phineas, so what's up?"

"Oh, hi Mike, I need some-"

"Sure thing Phineas, what can I get ya?"

"You see, I need to make a zipline, so…"

***After listing the parts out***

"Sure Phineas, we'll get them to your door about… now."

"Wow, you guys are fast!" I am still a little surprised at their speed at times.

"Only for my favorite customer. What are you going to anyways with this plan?" he asked as he unloaded the parts in the backyard.

"I felt like ziplining today." I simply replied.

"Of course. Well, good luck Phineas. Hope you have a good weekend. Cheerio!" He cheerily replied and started to leave.

"I'll try Mike."

Now I got the materials, it's time to work.

***After doing some measuring, welding, and working…***

Finally! I got the zipline! Now to enact plan Mark II That Can Not Possibly Fail a Second Time. I readied myself for the ride.

**A/N: As always, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks for any support so far, should be able to update sometime next week.  
**


	17. ISHNGZ - Part 2

**(Phineas' POV)**

Strapping myself to the harness, I double checked my gear before I started my relatively quick descent. Focus Phineas, you can do this! Ok, so the plan is to swoop down and immediately ask Isabella when I get off the zipline. Sounds like a plan to me.

**(Meanwhile in Ferb's POV)**

We are about done with this mall thing today. Can't believe how girls can shop just all day long… Hmm? Why is there a zipline on the mall? Some sort of ziplining competition today? I haven't a clue. Oh well, maybe it's just something… hey! Someone is going down that zipline! I looked behind me and saw the gang were chatting about something in a nearby store. I looked back at the figure that was still going down the zipline. And he's going and going and going and… no, no, no! He's going to –

***CRUNCH***

***CRASH***

***CRACK***

***MEOW!***

Yeah that gotta hurt going into a dumpster at that speed. And hitting a pile of timber and crashing into a cat that was feeding on a rat. Ooh, that's a really feisty cat! I winced at the pain that fall caused and the umm… cat fight this unfortunate person got into. The guy picked himself up and swiftly disappeared somewhere.

**_MEOOOOOOOOOW!_**

Sounds like he's still in trouble.

"Hey Ferb, I got this for you!" Gretchen said.

** (Back to Phineas' POV)**

***Half an hour later***

I trudged myself into the basement to the body repair pod Ferb built and I used a couple days ago. Funny when the idea is unused for a couple years and now it is _so_ useful, especially right NOW.

***A minute later***

Phew! The pain is all gone for now… I think. Getting out of the basement, I just sat myself on the couch. Plan whatchamacallit just went toast. Now what? I mean, is it that hard? How many people have I seen that have done this so easily?! I flicked the TV on. At least it's something to get my mind off my recent failure(s). I turned to a new channel that popped up. What? It's premium? Crap that, the next channel then. A titlecard for a show appears and is promptly replaced by an obese man that is sitting on a chair that's obviously too small behind a neat wooden desk. A pile of papers sat on the table, waiting to be read to the audience.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another episode of… CARTMAN TV!"

He gives a pause.

"Thanks for your continued support and now we present our hit show today: I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GONE ZIPLING!"

He gives another pause.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the very people that went through this horrific and near-death experience: BEGINNING WITH… MYSELF!"

He gives ANOTHER pause.

"Of course, with me is Stan Marsh over there (points to a guy in a red poof ball hat somewhere in the back), Kenny McCormick (an embalmed mess in a coffin), and that Jew bastard ov-"

"MY NAME IS KYLE BROFLOVSKI YOU IDIOT."

"Alright, and now enjoy the show!"

***Plays South Park season 16 episode 6 (A/N: you should know what I'm referencing to)***

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, thank you for watching! And remember, DO NOT defecate in the water as it attracts beavers as we have learned! And yeah, don't end up jackin' it in San Diego like our friend did. Actually we have a few more minutes, so let's see… yeah! Actually we have live coverage on another reason why…"

(ANOTHER PAUSE)

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GONE ZIPLINING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

The screen cuts to WHAT? The zipline I made?! No way is this going to be…

The voice of the presenter brought me back to the show. And clearly on TV was me ziplining and yeah… you know the rest. When the footage got to the carnage, that's when the presenter decided to talk again.

"As you can see everyone, there are MILLIONS of reasons why YOU should never go ziplining and oh, who's this guy in an orange parka going down the zipline now huh?"

An orange parka clad guy ziplines down and…

***SPLAT***

I cringed at his fate.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, you see the reason why our poor and most humble friend Kenny McCormick met his abrupt end ZIPLINING. And that's all for today ladies and gentlemen, thanks always to the Jew bas-"

"MY NAME IS KYLE BROFLOVSKI YOU IDIOT! AND I'M A PROUD JEW WITH A LIFE UNLIKE YOU, WHO IS A CKING NO LIFE SELF SITTING IN A ROOM ALL DAY WATCHING CRAP!"

"Oh yeah-"

***The show cuts off and goes back to the zipline I made***

"Forget it Kyle. Look at this live footage. HOLY SHYTE!"

A monster appears.

"IT'S GODZILLA LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND IT'S DESTROYING THE ZIPLINE. YEAH, GO GODZILLA! DAMN ALL THOSE ZIPLINES!"

I shut the TV off and sighed. I really hope that Isabella isn't watching TV anytime soon. I'm going to be a laughingstock! I just went to the kitchen to grab something to chew on; it should help ease my tension.

***After eating and doing normal hygienic duties, which was about half an hour***

I sat back on the couch. Reviewing the day, what went wrong? I agree the first plan wasn't going to work. The second plan apparently didn't work. The third plan failed miserably. Now what? What is the recipe for me to ask? I guess I really need to write stuff down.

Ok, so to start Phineas, what do you know?

I suck at this. Period.

I need to know if Isabella loves me. Why would she go to a dance with me if she didn't have a reason to go? Wait a minute… that means I need to do the same too. I don't think I'm in love with her. So what can that mean? Argh… I need an eraser…

I don't know… wait yeah! Isabella did say she loved me. But did she mean it? Argh… WHERE'S THE DAMN ERASER…

External influences on my body seem to do me no good. Especially ones that make me go over the brink.

I haven't tried any romantic gestures. Hmm… yeah! That cruise… nah. SERIOUSLY WHERE IS THE ERASER!

And that's it? Yeah, I think that's about all. So wrapping up, I need to do something completely different than what I have done before. But why am I pushing for a dance this time? Maybe it's because it's something new I guess. Before I could start dropping ideas on the paper, Ferb walked in.

"Hey bro, did anything spectacular today?" he asked.

"No! No… I didn't do anything."

"Oh really brother of mine? You care to share then what you did "uninteresting" today?" he asked and putting quotes around uninteresting to emphasize his point.

"Yes Ferb, I didn't do anything."

"Chill bro! I just heard that you build a something today…"

"Zipline right?" I told him.

"Yep."

"Ferb, I need you to swear to never tell anyone else about this, you got it?"

He nodded. A small smile tugged at his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are thinking ziplining on a day like this. And now we're even."

I saw him walk upstairs into our room when the truth finally sunk in. He better have not…

"DAMN IT FERB! SERIOUSLY!" I shouted hopefully loud enough to annoy him.

A snigger emanated from our room. That's it; PILLOW FIGHT!

"YOU ASKED FOR IT FERB. NOW FEEL THE POWER OF PHINEAS THE PILLOW KNIGHT!"

I grabbed a pillow and headed upstairs to do my duty as a knight of honor for the Pillow Kingdom's quest; to completely smother my brother in pillows.

***After throwing pillow for a dozen minutes***

And I emerge victorious from the pile of pillows on Ferb's bed.

***THUMP***

Or not. I threw the pillow back and just went to my bed.

***THUMP***

I threw-

***THUMP***

***THUMP***

***THUMP***

I decided to raise a white flag on my bed. I'm not going to continue as it's getting… a little redundant.

Ferb just laughed.

"What Ferb?" I asked.

"So much for being a self-proclaimed knight huh?" he replied.

I immediately threw a pillow back.

"No way you pillow murderer! Never fear my fellow pillows, Knight Phineas will rescue you!"

I tried my best to keep a straight face, but just could not.

***After a couple minutes***

I stopped chucking the pillows at Ferb and just wrapped myself in my blankets.

"So knight, have you-"

"YES FERB, I ABDICATE. NOW CAN WE GO TO SLEEP."

"You know, victory is sweet and is best-"

"JUST HIT THE BED FERB."

I put on a pair of earphones to drown out anything Ferb might reply.

***THUMP***

I just shot out of the bed and went downstairs to the living room. Fine… I lost, but I'm not going to be attacked while I'm sleeping. That reminds me, I haven't heard from Isabella today. Maybe I should give her a call.

"Hey Isabella, whatcha-" I began.

"Hey! That's my line!"

"You didn't trademark it!"

"Nah, just kidding Phineas. Seriously, whatcha doin?"

"Nothing right now."

"Did you do anything earlier?"

"Not really, just made some mundane things."

"Oh ok. I was about to call you about… tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"I just wanted to know… if you are doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not really."

"GREAT! Oh, umm… I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to that new movie that's coming out tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'd love to go! I'll check with Ferb to see our schedule for tomorrow. I'll talk to you later Isabella!"

I immediately shut the phone off. Oh wait, Ferb is asleep right now isn't he? I walked back upstairs and walked into our room. Yeah, he's asleep. I tucked into my own bed and called it a day. I'll call Isabella tomorrow.

**(Ferb's POV)**

Ha! He got fooled by the balloon Ferb again! I walked towards Gretchen's home and texted her to let her know I'm coming over. I couldn't wait…

**A/N: Sorry for the somewhat short chapter, the next one will be a tad longer :P As always, thanks for reading and plz review! (Yeah, I'm going to copy and paste this line know, but isn't typing this out making copy and pasting pointless? :P**

**And yeah, thanks for the continued support so far!**


End file.
